Douze mois de bonheur
by Ignis Nebula
Summary: C'est un an, juste une année, mais une année imprévisible, bouleversante et changeante, en bien comme en mal. Qui aurait pu imaginer tout cela en cette nuit de pleine lune d'octobre 1979 ? Certainement pas nos personnages. Alors, êtes-vous prêt à partager une année de la vie de James et Lily Potter ?
1. Octobre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux, et que toutes références au monde magique appartiennent à JK Rowling (qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de le créer). Seule l'histoire, ainsi qu'un personnage secondaire, m'appartienne.

**Note sur cette fanfic :** Toute l'histoire est entièrement écrite, il n'y aura donc aucun retard de publication (soit un chapitre par semaine), sauf si je pars en vacances, ou que je me retrouve sans aucune connexion internet (pitié, faîtes que non !).

_Chapitre 1 : Octobre_

C'était une nuit du mois d'octobre 1979 dans le petit village de Godric Hollow. Lily Potter, née Evans, attendait dans le salon. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de trouver le sommeil par un soir pareil. En effet, nous étions la pleine Lune. Et généralement, sa maison avait une fâcheuse manie à se transformer en hôpital le lendemain, et elle en infirmière. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle essayait de lire un ancien livre de magie, l'un de ses passe-temps préféré. Dépitée, elle le ferma et le déposa sur la table basse. Ses yeux allèrent d'eux-mêmes se poser sur l'horloge. Plus que quatre heures. Que pouvait-elle faire en quatre heures ? Un frisson la traversa.

« Nebula ?»

Un léger pop résonna dans la pièce. Nebula, l'elfe de maison de la famille Potter, depuis plus de trente ans, se présenta.

«Madame m'a appelé ?

- Oui, pourrais-tu me préparer un chocolat chaud avec du miel, s'il-te-plait ?

- Mais bien sûr Madame.»

La petite elfe disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et des bruits de firent entendre dans la cuisine.

Lily se cala dans le canapé. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, cette boisson avait toujours su la réconforter: quand elle avait une dispute avec Tunie quand elle était petite, et même plus grande, quand James avait était gravement blessé -mystérieusement lors d'une nuit de cinquième année-, quand elle attendait les résultats de ses examens, quand ses parents étaient morts, et maintenant, une fois par mois, quand James partait rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.

Nebula revint et lui tendit sa boisson.

« Tenez Madame.

- Merci Nebula.

- Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à trouver le sommeil ?

- Non, même si je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit de cinquième année.

- Madame n'est pas la seule, depuis que vous m'avez révélé sa condition, je ne dors pas pendant cette nuit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir le petit garçon intrépide et se blessant sans cesse, qu'il était.

- Va, essaye de te reposer, je vais veiller pour nous deux.»

Elle prit un plaid, s'en enroula les jambes et commença à siroter son chocolat. Elle avait secrètement espéré que cela la calmerait, mais rien à faire, elle était morte d'inquiétude. Les nuits de pleine Lune apportaient généralement leurs lots de mauvaises surprises: James, Sirius ou Peter étaient sérieusement blessés ou pire. Il y a un an, ils avaient vu des agents du Ministère débarquer en leur demandant s'ils savaient s'il y avait de quelconques animagi non déclarés. Ils leur avaient assuré que non. À la suite de cet événement, une violente dispute avait éclatée entre James et Lily. Elle avait gagné, le jeune homme s'était rendu au Ministère pour s'y faire déclarer. Son père, directeur de la Justice magique, s'était arrangé pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas.

Une fois de plus, elle regarda l'horloge, il lui fallait encore attendre trois heures. Sa boisson était terminée depuis longtemps, elle se leva donc et la déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine. Sentant l'ennui la gagner, elle s'enferma dans son bureau pour pouvoir préparer sa journée du lendemain. Elle travaillait, elle aussi, à la Justice magique. Depuis Poudlard, elle ne cessait de combattre les injustices. Bien qu'elle n'y fût que depuis quelques mois, ses collègues la respectaient car elle savait toujours qui avait raison ou non. Elle regarda son agenda, pas moins de quatre interrogatoires l'attendaient. Elle relut donc leurs dossiers pour se remémorer les différentes affaires.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle finit sa nuit. Quelques minutes avant leur retour, elle retourna dans le salon et y prépara quatre lits: ils étaient toujours tous épuisés. Alors que le jour commençait à se lever, elle aperçut un homme qui en portait un autre. Remus ne tenait jamais sur ses jambes lorsqu'il rentrait. Pourtant son regard fut vite attirer par autre chose : un homme à l'allure hésitante, portait lui aussi quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi : seul Peter n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour porter l'un des trois autres Maraudeurs. James ou Sirius devait être gravement blessé, et secrètement elle espérait que ce soit le second.

« Nebula ! Va vite leur ouvrir ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, la première paire entra, et Sirius déposa Remus sur le premier lit qu'il vit, avant de s'écrouler sur le second. Son épaule gauche saignait abondamment, et Lily se dépêcha de la recoudre magiquement. Le jeune homme ne sentit rien, la douleur et l'épuisement l'avaient fait sombrer dans un demi-sommeil. Peter entra à son tour, lui n'avait rien… Cependant l'homme qu'il portait était inconscient, et perdait énormément de sang.

« Oh Merlin, James ! James ! »

Lily se précipita sur son mari. Sa chemise était poisseuse de sang, il était très certainement blessé à l'abdomen. Et que dire du reste ! Son dos aussi était entaillé, et les os de sa jambe gauche étaient sans aucun doute broyés. Sans le vouloir, des larmes commencèrent à tracer de longs sillons sur les joues de Lily. Elle voulait s'écrouler, pleurer dans son coin, et maudire son homme si imprudent mais si loyal envers ses amis. Mais elle était une Gryffondor. Elle rassembla tout son courage et prit sa décision.

« Nebula, dit-elle en regardant l'elfe qui avait mystérieusement ne pas voulu voir l'état de son maître, occupe-toi des autres, je vais à Ste Mangouste. Va chercher l'essence de dictame pour Sirius.

- C'est si grave que cela Maîtresse ? »

Lily comprit qu'elle se faisait aussi un sang d'encre. Elle ne l'appelait jamais _Maîtresse_ car Lily avait tout simplement refusé. Elle le faisait seulement lorsqu'elle était en proie à une grande angoisse, un peu comme ce soir.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Préviens seulement Mr. Potter. »

Elle s'accrocha alors au corps de son mari et transplana dans le hall de l'hôpital magique. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, que déjà plusieurs guérisseurs et infirmières s'activaient autour d'elle. Dès cet instant les questions fusaient de tout côté :

« Est-ce une attaque de loup-garou ? Vous saviez que c'était la pleine Lune cette nuit ?

- Pourquoi il y a-t-il autant de traces de morsures ?

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Lily se ressaisit, et leur débita l'excuse qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps tous préparé :

« Mon mari et son meilleur ami aiment bien sortir de nuit de temps en temps, pour dormir dans la nature et faire ce que les moldus appellent du camping. Cela les change beaucoup de leur vie quotidienne et leur permet d'oublier tous leurs soucis. Mais là, ils ont été attaqués par une bête sauvage, probablement un ours.

- Et son meilleur ami, comment va-t-il ?

- Lui n'a rien, il était parti se promener car il adore voir le lever de soleil sur les montages (heureusement que Sirius n'est pas là, ce n'est absolument pas son style, pensa-t-elle), et quand il est revenu il l'a vu à moitié mort …, elle étouffa un petit sanglot … Excusez-moi, il a vite transplané et me l'a amené. Vous comprenez, on ne peut pas laisser un animal stupéfixié ainsi que des équipements magiques dans une forêt moldue.

- Je comprends, je le verrai donc certainement au chevet de votre mari.

- Je pense …

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais désormais besoin de votre nom. »

Lily sembla alors se réveiller, pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire, James avait été transféré dans une pièce pour y être soigné. Elle devait donc finir de remplir son dossier d'admission. L'infirmière, une certaine Amelia Barnes, la conduit dans une petite salle d'attente, en lui disant qu'un guérisseur viendrait lui donner des nouvelles de son mari.

Elle s'assit sur une infâme chaise en plastique orange et relâcha toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée. Elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes, elle n'en voulait pas à James. Il voulait seulement aider l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais elle souhaitait tout de même connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. A part Peter, les autres Maraudeurs étaient sérieusement amochés, lui s'en était sorti grâce à sa petite taille de rat. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne sentit même pas les bras de l'infirmière venir la réconforter.

« Ne vous en fait pas Madame Potter, 99% de nos patients admis pour ce type de blessures ne sont jamais morts et 80% ne sont restés pas plus d'une demi-journée dans le coma. Leurs corps devaient uniquement récupérer.

-M … Merci » bredouilla Lily.

C'était gentil que cette soignante la réconforte, mais aujourd'hui, elle désirait juste que ce soit sa mère qui la console. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré l'enregistrement, ni combien de temps elle avait passé à se lamenter. Un guérisseur arriva.

« Madame Potter, bonjour. Je m'appelle Nicolas Poliakoff, et je suis le médicomage qui s'est occupé de votre mari …

- Comment va-t-il ?

- J'allais y venir, allons dans mon bureau pour en discuter plus calmement. »

Elle lui suivit sans broncher et entra dans une petite pièce, petite mais encombrée de dossiers en tout genre. Elle avisa l'une des chaises encore libre et s'y assit.

« Veuillez excuser tout ce bazar, vous savez avec les gardes et les patients, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour se consacrer à la paperasse.

- Ce n'est pas grave docteur. Mais mon mari …

- Il est actuellement dans le coma … »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de stupeur, il allait vraiment mal.

« … Ne prenez pas cet air affolé Madame, il a juste perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons recousu toutes ses plaies. Il ne va pas mourir, la blessure n'était pas magique, il s'en remettra rapidement.

- Quand … Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?

- D'ici quelques heures, il subit actuellement une transfusion, qui va lui redonner du sang et qui va lui permettre de se remettre rapidement. Il vous a fait une belle frayeur. Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous allez désormais bien veillez sur lui ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'ira plus faire de petites balades en forêt.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, venez, je vais vous conduire auprès de lui. Il souhaite certainement avoir sa femme à son chevet. »

Ils se levèrent, et il conduisit la jeune femme dans une chambre individuelle. Elle ne le vit même pas se retirer. Dans son lit James était étendu immobile. Une perfusion faisait passer goutte à goutte du sang dans son organisme. Sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête, se trouvait les battements de son rythme cardiaque. Il était en vie. Lily n'avait jamais entendu son plus rassurant que ce doux battement. Il respirait sans aide, il allait donc bien. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, de temps en temps, elle la caressait délicatement. Elle ne voyait que les cicatrices sur ses bras, mais elles allaient surement disparaître avec le temps. Elle aurait largement le temps de les voir plus tard.

Plus les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient, et plus le jeune homme reprenait des couleurs. Elle constata que ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, même blessé, James Potter restera toujours le même garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noisettes brillants de malice. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas admirer le regard dans lequel elle aimait si souvent se perdre. Recouvert sous d'épais bandages, elle voyait le torse musclé de son mari dans lequel elle aimait se blottir.

« Lily Jolie, je n'aime pas voir tes yeux verts remplis de tristesse …

- Oh James tu m'as fait si peur ! »

Et ne se souciant guère des blessures de son mari, Lily se blottit dans ses bras. James grogna un peu, et Lily reprit sa place.

« Que s'est-il réellement passé hier soir ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment ma douce. Tu ne devrais pas être au travail, tu m'avais dit que tu avais une journée chargée ? »

Lily sourit : oui, elle avait complétement oublié de prévenir son boulot, mais elle préférait être là, auprès de James.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? C'est de me voir d'en cet état ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, c'est uniquement parce que même au fond de ton lit d'hôpital tu n'oublies pas la vie quotidienne. »

Quelqu'un frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit en laissant entrer le médicomage Nicolas Poliakoff et William Potter. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant son fils parfaitement conscient.

« Ah, M. Potter, vous êtes en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Vos blessures ne sont pas graves, et je vous laisseriez bien devant un miroir pour constater par vous-même. Néanmoins, vous allez devoir passer quelques jours en observation. Je repasserai plus tard. »

Il sortir, et Mr Potter s'approcha de son fils, de l'autre côté de Lily.

« Je te dirai bien de ne plus jamais recommencer, mais quoique je puisse faire ou que je puisse dire, et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Lily. Tu recommenceras et tu ne nous écouteras pas, dit-il d'une voix pleine de lassitude.

- Tu me connais trop bien Papa.

- Lily, tu souhaites peut-être te rendre chez toi pour te reposer un peu et voir les autres ?

- Merci, c'est très gentil. Mais je me disais peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'aille travailler …

- Travailler un jour pareil ! Même un élève de première année lors d'un cours d'histoire de la magie serait beaucoup plus productif que vous ! Vous n'avez sûrement pas la tête à ça. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, il est vrai que le professeur Binns avait fait dormir des générations d'élèves et que même les plus motivés ne résistaient pas à son voix monotone et assommante.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai prévenu le service que vous ne seriez pas disponible aujourd'hui. Quant à toi James, je leur ai dit que tu ne serais pas là avant deux bonnes semaines.

- William, que ferions-nous s'en vous ?

- Pas grand-chose, Princesse. Pas grand-chose … »

Lily se leva, embrassa chastement James, et salua son père. Elle quitta la chambre et regagna le hall avant de transplaner.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans sa maison que déjà Peter, Sirius, Nebula et Remus (qui même très fatigué n'avait pas pu se rendormir tant qu'il n'avait pas des nouvelles de James) se précipitèrent sur elle et l'assaillirent de questions.

« James est réveillé et va bien. Il a eu de sérieuses blessures, qui sont en train de cicatriser, et restera quelques jours à Ste Mangouste.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? se lamenta Remus, le corps parcouru de sanglots.

- Remus, tu n'y es pour rien. James est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait et il sait aussi que tu ne peux pas te contrôler durant ces nuits. »

Entre temps, Lily s'était assise à côté de lui et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle constata alors qu'il n'avait rien, tout comme Peter, et que Sirius se remettrait rapidement. Elle était soulagée, ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour James, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

« Et vous, vous allez mieux ?

- Demain je serai comme neuf ! s'exclama Sirius.

- J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, lui assura Peter.

- Bon maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. »

Les Maraudeurs lui racontèrent qu'en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ils étaient retournés à la Cabane Hurlante. Malheureusement pour eux, de jeunes sorciers avaient fait le stupide pari de passer la nuit dedans. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Remus s'était déjà transformé et ils ne pouvaient plus transplaner. James avait essayé de le calmer, tandis que Sirius et Peter faisaient en sorte que les jeunes ne rentrent pas à l'intérieur. Mais Remus était inexorablement attiré par l'odeur des jeunes humains, et ces derniers s'étaient enfuis, leurs jambes à leurs cous quand ils l'avaient vu. Les animagi avaient redoublé d'effort pour calmer leur ami.

« Enfin bref, Remus ce n'est PAS de ta faute, conclut Sirius.

- Vous ne pouvez plus retourner à la Cabane désormais, constata Lily.

- Elle va me manquer, dit Peter, enfin surtout la vue sur le château. »

Elle s'en alla, ses amis enfin rassurés avaient besoin de sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la pleine Lune, et James put enfin rentrer chez lui. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous réuni dans le salon. Lily était montée, elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité. C'était donc le bon moment pour ranger tout le stock de compresses, sparadraps et autres potions cicatrisantes.

En entrant dans sa salle de bain, elle vit immédiatement un placard dont l'ouverture ne demandait pas de lever son bras, ni de se baisser. C'était l'idéal pour James, son ventre le tirait encore et il lui était recommandé de ne pas trop faire d'effort. Elle l'ouvrit donc, et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa réserve de tampons et de serviettes.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave si je les pousse, même si je vais les avoir cette semaine, c'est lui qui a besoin de cet espace, pas moi. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle poussa alors les paquets tout au fond du placard et mit ce qu'elle avait apporté bien en évidence.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Lily n'avait jamais été autant occupée par le travail, mais elle était ravie de voir que son mari était parfaitement remis de cette pleine Lune. Le calme et la tranquillité, enfin plutôt l'agitation de ces derniers temps avait regagné la grande demeure. Il faut bien se douter que les Maraudeurs se réunissaient très souvent et que les mots « calme et tranquillité » n'avaient jamais appartenu à leur vocabulaire.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, pas de Maraudeurs, seulement James et Lily. Cette dernière était installée dans la bibliothèque, lisant encore son livre de vieille magie, et James était dans la salle de bain, il rangeait ses affaires.

« Euh … Lily ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de prendre mon traitement, je me disais que … euh … que je pouvais remettre tes tampons à leur place. »

Il avait une certaine gêne dans sa voix. Les hommes n'aiment pas parler de ce petit tracas féminin, et James ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre troubla Lily. Mais elle répondit d'une voix assurée :

« Oui si tu veux. »

Elle ferma son livre et réfléchit. Elle aurait dû les avoir cette semaine, à moins que … Le doute s'empara alors de son esprit. Elle descendit précipitamment dans son bureau, et verrouilla magiquement la porte. Elle se saisit de son calendrier où elle notait consciencieusement les dates auxquelles elle les avait, elle mettait toujours une petite flèche à l'endroit où il y avait le plus de probabilité qu'elles apparaissent. Elle n'avait rien noté depuis un mois et demi, et la dernière petite flèche correspondait au jour de la pleine Lune, mais elle semblait bien seule au milieu de tous ces jours.

« Presque deux semaines de retard, ce n'est pas possible. Cela fait trois ans que je suis réglée comme du papier à musique. » pensa-t-elle.

Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper son sac à main et de sortir.

« Chéri, je vais faire une petite course, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

- A tout de suite ! » lui cria-t-il.

Elle ne transplana pas, il y avait bien une pharmacie moldue à Grodric Hollow, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle aurait pu faire un sort, mais ce n'est pas concret à ses yeux. Et c'est donc avec un estomac tordu qu'elle se présenta devant le comptoir.

« Bonjour madame, que voulez-vous ? demanda la pharmacienne.

- Bonjour, je souhaiterai un test de grossesse, demanda-t-elle.

- On attend un heureux évènement ?

- C'est presque sûr, je veux juste confirmer. »

Elle le paya et rentra rapidement chez elle et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle fit le test, et attendit pendant ce qui lui semblait être les trois minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Fébrilement, elle le retourna, et la réponse était sans appel : « Positif ».

Instinctivement, elle se regarda dans le miroir et caressa son ventre. Elle réalisait peu à peu, dans neuf mois, il y aurait un mini-James ou une mini-Lily, et dans sa tête, deux mots résonnèrent : un mini-nous.

James s'inquiétait un peu, il l'avait entendu rentrer mais elle n'était pas venue le voir, comme à son habitude. Cela faisait donc quelques minutes qu'il attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain, lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit.

« Lily, tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et se blottit dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit dans cet état, et la serra fortement contre lui, comme s'il voulait la protéger d'une quelconque attaque.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

- James, je … Je suis enceinte. »

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et vit ses deux yeux noisette stupéfaits. Puis une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue les habita, ils exprimaient un mélange de fierté mais surtout d'un bonheur infini.

« C'est vrai ? Oh Lily, je suis tellement heureux ! Je … Je n'en reviens pas ! On va avoir un bébé, un bébé rien qu'à nous ! Un bébé qui devra avoir tes yeux et ton intelligence, un bébé qui va avoir mon aptitude à la plaisanterie ! On va avoir un mini-nous ! Un mini-nous !

- Je me suis dit exactement la même chose, on va avoir un mini-nous …

- Sirius sera le parrain !

- J'en déduis que ce n'est pas une question ?

- Bien sûr que non, et attends, il faudra voir sa réaction quand on va lui annoncer ! D'ailleurs j'y vais maintenant !

- James, dit Lily d'une voix suppliante, ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plait.

- Quoi ? On va être parents et tu veux que personne ne soit au courant ?! Tu as pensé à Papa, et aux Maraudeurs, je leur ai toujours tout dit !

- J'avais une idée derrière la tête. On les invitera tous à Noël, ce sera un peu mon cadeau pour eux.

- Bon … Si tu veux, de toute façon on ne peut pas contredire une femme enceinte ?

- Tu peux, mais c'est fortement déconseillé.

- Attends imagine si on offre un petit poupon à Sirius et qu'on lui dit le plus sérieusement au monde « c'est ton filleul ».

- Il faudra filmer, car on ne surprend pas deux fois le grand Sirius Black !

- Oui, mais attends, comment on va l'appeler ? Et sa chambre, il faut bien la décorer ! Il faut lui acheter des vêtements et des jouets ! Et …

- James, on a encore neuf mois pour s'en occuper.

- Oui mais neuf mois, c'est court ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, avant de disparaître dans la chambre conjugale. Nebula avait tout entendu, et était plus qu'heureuse, elle allait s'occuper d'un petit maître en plus ! Et cela tombait bien, elle avait toujours adoré les enfants !

_En espérant que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review pour me faire de vos impressions, ça ne prend que deux minutes à écrire et cela fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci à ma bêta, __**Aure7lie**__, qui a rendu ce texte un peu plus sérieux_

_On se retrouve dimanche prochain !_

_Ignis Nebula_


	2. Novembre

Ce matin-là comme tous les matins, James Potter étendit son bras à la recherche de sa femme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là. Il bougonna, mit ses lunettes et se leva. Il n'eût pas à la chercher pendant longtemps car elle faisait actuellement plus ample connaissance avec la cuvette des toilettes. Il releva alors ses magnifiques cheveux roux dont il était follement amoureux et attendit.

« Merci, dit faiblement Lily quand elle eut fini.

- Ça va ?

- Parfaitement bien, lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu sais, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi et le bébé.

- Oh James, tu es tellement mignon. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des nausées matinales des femmes enceintes ?

- Ah parce que tu n'es pas la seule ! Mais cela va durer combien de temps ?

- Un mois, pas plus. Je devrai t'acheter un manuel de grossesse. Tu comprendras mieux. »

Fatiguée elle retourna dans son lit pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer. C'était leur nouveau quotidien à présent.

Il terminait de boire son café lorsque Lily rentra prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« C'est quoi cette horrib... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle repartait déjà auprès de sa nouvelle meilleure amie : la cuvette des toilettes. James ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, votre mère était pareil le matin de son deuxième mois, elle ne supportait pas l'odeur du café. Et votre père ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et qu'à fait Papa pour aider Maman ?

- Il a arrêté de boire son café le matin à la maison, il le prend toujours au Ministère depuis ce jour. »

Lily redescendit à ce moment-là.

« Oh je ne vais rien pouvoir avaler ce matin !

- Mais il faut tout de même que tu manges.

- Pour devenir une grosse baleine c'est ça ?

- Lily jolie, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé, c'est tout.

- Mais tu n'as donc que cette phrase en tête ! Parce que là, je suis pratiquement sûre que tout ce qui va rentrer dans mon estomac va immédiatement en ressortir. »

Pauvres collègues que ceux de Lily, pensa James. A Poudlard, une Lily Evans qui n'avait pas mangé le matin était forcément de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'appelle désormais Lily Potter que les choses avaient changé.

« A ce soir mon cœur, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- M'embrasse pas, tu empestes le café ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel, tout devrait mieux se passer demain, il lui fallait juste une petite phase d'adaptation.

Lily partit elle aussi pour le Ministère. Et ce jour-là, il manquait une personne à la pause-café de dix heures, je vous laisse deviner laquelle...

**oOoOoOoOo**

En une froide nuit de Novembre, la Lune éclairait de sa pâle lumière le village de Godric Hollow, et cette nuit-là, elle était ronde et pleine. Une nouvelle fois, le couple Potter se disputa, plus violement que d'habitude. Les hormones commençaient à faire leurs effets sur le corps et le moral de la jeune femme, et avaient, pour ainsi dire, développé son instinct de protection.

« James tu n'iras pas !

- Oh Lily, je t'en prie, il a besoin de moi !

- Faux, il a Sirius et Peter.

- Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il va encore plus culpabiliser pour la dernière fois, si je ne viens pas ? Il ne va pas fort en ce moment alors ce n'est pas la peine de le tracasser encore plus.

- Et tu ne crois pas que je n'angoisse pas moi ? En plus tu sais très bien que je dois être calme !

- Lily, ma décision est prise comme chaque nuit de pleine Lune, je serai avec Remus. Et toi tu seras là pour nous le matin. Point final !

- De toute façon je le savais, tu as toujours préféré tes amis à ta famille, à ta femme, et maintenant, à ton enfant. Je te préviens : ne compte pas sur moi demain matin. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux rien faire sans aller aux toilettes avant neuf heures ! »

Lily l'avait laissé là, et s'était enfermée dans son bureau. Elle voulait juste être seule, et avait verrouillé la porte. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle n'allait pas sortir de sitôt. A Poudlard, elle était réputée pour avoir un tempérament de feu, et elle comptait bien le garder et en profiter encore un peu. Quelques petits coups frappés à sa porte se firent entendre :

« Lily, pardonne-moi, je … je suis désolé … »

Elle insonorisa la pièce en ne prenant même pas la peine de faire un informulé.

De son côté, James savait bien qu'il avait un comportement parfaitement puéril. D'autant plus que dès que ses amis apprendraient qu'il allait être père, ils allaient forcément lui interdire les balades au clair de Lune. Cependant aujourd'hui il en avait besoin. Il avait voulu s'excuser mais Lily s'était encore plus isolée. Sa colère n'était pas encore tombée, ils en reparleraient demain. L'heure passant, il appela Nebula :

« Nebula ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Veille sur Lily.

- Bien Monsieur. Autre chose ?

- Oui, il est possible qu'elle s'endorme dans son bureau, conduit-la dans notre chambre. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle dorme mal pour si peu.

- C'est entendu Monsieur.

- Et dernière chose, pas un mot de sa grossesse aux Maraudeurs demain. Et pour une fois, c'est toi qui devras les soigner. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Monsieur, Nebula s'inquiète elle aussi de votre santé. »

Il les laissa là, et transplana au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé quelques jours plutôt.

**oOoOoOoOo**

James avait raison. Le lendemain, Lily n'était pas venue les soigner et dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Sirius s'en inquiéta. Le jeune homme eut alors une idée qu'il qualifia de génie.

« Lily était un peu malade hier, elle avait besoin de repos. » assura Cornedrue.

Personne ne s'étonna donc lorsque la jeune femme se précipita aux toilettes et se recoucha tout de suite après.

oOoOoOoOo

James se sentait bien impuissant. Tous les matins il entendait Lily partir prestement aux toilettes. Il se levait donc à son tour et lui tenait les cheveux. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler ou de lui masser la tête pour la détendre, pourtant cela avait juste énervé la jeune femme davantage. S'il le pouvait, ce serait lui qui prendrait sa place.

Ils descendirent ensemble prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Le week-end il se mettait au thé, cela le réveillait moins bien qu'un café mais au moins Lily pouvait rester avec lui.

« James, il faut qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste.

- Qu ... Qu ... Quoi ! Tu es malade ? Tu sens quelque chose d'anormal avec le bébé ?

- Non James, il faut qu'on aille prendre rendez-vous pour la première échographie. Je voulais le faire cette semaine seulement avec ton agenda de ministre, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Oui, c'est évident maintenant que tu le dis. »

Lily éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que la maison n'avait pas résonné de son rire cristallin si tôt le matin.

« Arrête de te moquer !

- Oh James, répondit-elle entre deux éclats, il faut vraiment que j'aille t'acheter un livre sur la grossesse ! »

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Et pour prolonger cet instant, ils décidèrent de se doucher ensemble. Cela faisait quelques temps que James n'avait pas vu le corps de Lily. Cette dernière se couchait tôt parce qu'elle était fatiguée et le matin elle était légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne pût donc pas empêcher son mari de s'exclamer :

« Lily ! Tes seins, ils ont grossi ! »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle railla son mari. Le pauvre n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle lui expliqua que pour l'allaitement, ses seins se remplissaient de lait et que par conséquent, ils grossissaient. Toutefois le jeune homme ne l'écouta guère, il était trop occupé à redécouvrir cette partie de l'anatomie de sa femme.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'est donc de bonne humeur que le couple se rendit à l'hôpital, un peu plus d'un mois après le petit « accident » qui avait eu lieu lors d'une nuit de pleine lune.

Ils se rendirent à l'accueil pour savoir où se situait le service de gynécomagie.

« M. et Mme Potter, ça alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour ..., Lily lit son badge, Amelia. Très bien et vous ?

- J'en conclus donc que M. Potter n'est pas blessé.

- On ne peut pas l'être tous les jours, dit ce dernier avec un léger sourire.

- Vous venez donc pour quoi ?

- Nous aimerions prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécomage, pour l'échographie du troisième mois.

- C'est vrai ! Félicitations.

- Merci.

- Le service se trouve au troisième étage. A bientôt alors.

- Je l'espère. » Lui répondit Lily.

James la regarda d'un œil interrogateur, comment cette infirmière pouvait-elle les connaître ? Lily lui expliqua que lors de son admission, c'était elle qui l'avait enregistré et réconforter. Ils entrèrent alors dans le service. Ils virent avec la secrétaire toutes les modalités pour déclarer la grossesse et pour le rendez-vous. Ils reviendraient donc le 20 décembre, en milieu d'après-midi.

Comme ils avaient un peu de temps libre, ils décidèrent d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malheureusement pour James, le patronus de son capitaine vint le prévenir d'une attaque en gare de King Cross. Leur belle après-midi venait d'être écourtée. James se dépêcha de partir. Après tout, Auror était un métier sans réels horaires fixes.

Lily entra chez Fleury & Bott, et vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance avant d'aller au rayon grossesse et petite enfance. Elle chercha quelques minutes et trouva deux petits livres : _Les prénoms sorciers de l'année_ de Lysandra Parker, ainsi que _La grossesse en neuf minutes_, pour James bien évidemment. Elle fit un détour par le rayon des livres pour petits sorciers. Elle regarda leurs tranches et y lut : _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_, _Jolly Roger le petit hippogriffe_, _Amanda au pays des fées_ … Bientôt tous ces titres se retrouveraient dans une étagère ou éparpiller dans leur maison. Elle avait hâte. Elle régla ses achats, et sortit.

Elle laissa ses pas la guider dans la célèbre allée marchande et se retrouva devant le magasin de Quidditch. Son œil fut rapidement attiré par la petite balle dorée, « un vif d'or » pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda de plus près afin de voir ce qu'il avait de spécial. C'était bien un vif d'or, mais pas n'importe quel vif d'or, le vif d'or de la final de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de 1977, qui s'était soldée par la victoire de l'Angleterre. Elle s'en rappelait, cette année-là elle venait tout juste d'accepter de sortir avec James. Le jeune homme était parti avec les autres Maraudeurs pour y assister. Ils avaient fait la fête pendant trois jours, fêtant tour à tour la victoire de l'Angleterre, et les dix victoires consécutives de Gryffondor. Cette semaine-là, Lily avait fait une overdose de Quidditch par lettre. James était exaspéré qu'elle ne comprenne pas sa passion.

Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, la petite balle venait d'être mise en vente pour la coquette somme de cent gallions. « Qu'importe, cela fera un parfait cadeau de Noël » se dit Lily. Elle entra alors dans le magasin et accosta l'un des vendeurs.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterai acheter ce vif d'or s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en lui montrant la dite balle.

- Cela ne va pas être possible Madame, une personne vient tout juste de la réserver et passera la récupérer dans quelques heures. »

Lily était déçue. Elle venait de se faire voler son cadeau. Mais qu'importe, elle l'aurait.

« Peu importe, je vous en propose cent cinquante gallions, alors.

- Et bien, c'est une proposition intéressante, il faut en parler à mon supérieur. »

Lily attendit quelques minutes, le vendeur revint accompagné de son patron.

« Bonjour Madame, vous voulez acheter ce vif d'or pour cent cinquante gallions, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exactement cela.

- Et vous avez fait cette offre tout en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà réservé.

- C'est bien cela.

- J'aimerai bien conclure cette affaire, mais voyez-vous, ce client est un client privilégié.

- Excusez-moi alors, je ne me suis pas encore présentée : Lily Potter, la femme de James Potter. Je ne viens que rarement car je n'ai pas la même passion pour ce sport que mon mari.

- Madame Potter ! Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, s'exclama le directeur en se retournant vers son vendeur, emballe moi ça ! Monsieur Potter est l'un de nos meilleurs clients !

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un emballage cadeau s'il vous plait ?

- Mais bien sûr Madame, dit le jeune homme en passant dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Monsieur le directeur ?

- Oui Madame.

- Il est évident que je n'ai jamais acheté ce vif. Vous comprenez, c'est une surprise pour Noël…

- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire à ce sujet Madame. »

Lily alla une nouvelle fois payer en caisse, et rentra ensuite à la maison pour cacher son précieux paquet dans son bureau : James ne pourrait qu'être heureux quand il le recevrait. Elle se sentit pourtant un peu coupable. Elle venait de commencer ses achats de Noël, et James se trouvait en ce moment même à King Cross après un attentat.

Et une fois de plus, Lily attendit son retour.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque James arriva à King Cross, il put enfin constater l'étendue des dégâts : un mort, deux blessés graves et quelques blessés légers. Il y avait des dizaines de témoins et donc autant de témoignages à recueillir. A quelle heure allait-il pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui ? Il vit au loin son supérieur, l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Commandant, que s'est-il passé ?

- Un fou s'est échappé de l'asile de Villet-under-Wood*, a volé une baguette et a lancé des sorts de tous types dans n'importe quelles directions, puis contre le train, avant de se jeter dessous.

- C'est lui le mort ? demanda l'un des collègues de James qui venait d'arriver.

- Belle déduction Auror Watson. Prenez les dépositions d'un maximum de personne. De toute façon, ils ont ordre de ne pas quitter les lieux tant que cela n'ait pas été fait. Je veux un rapport dès ce soir. On ne sait même pas quels sont les sorts qu'il a pu lancer, vu que la baguette a été détruite, ni même s'il a directement transplané. Récoltez le maximum d'information. » Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

James sortit un calepin ainsi qu'une plume et s'approcha d'un couple. Il allait prendre leurs témoignages un par un. C'était la procédure habituelle. Cependant, c'était une déposition relativement banale à un point près: ils étaient arrivés après l'homme et n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mais juste entendus un _Diffindo_, et un _Doloris_.

Au bout de quatre heures d'interrogatoires et de près de cinquante personnes interrogées, James rentra enfin chez lui. Il fut accueilli par Lily légèrement inquiète, mais qui avait sur son visage un petit sourire goguenard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- Je t'ai acheté un livre …

- Et quel livre ?

- Celui-là, dit-elle en lui tendant …

- _La grossesse en neuf minutes_, et bien … merci. Tu sais, j'ai à peine l'impression que tu me prends pour un attardé en m'offrant cela.

- Pas un attardé chéri, un ignorant.

- Et tu te crois intelligente ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

James savait qu'il ne se coucherait pas de sitôt, pourtant Lily avait insisté pour l'aider dans son rapport. Beaucoup de témoignages mentionnaient la couleur ainsi que le résultat du sortilège. Au bout de deux heures de recherches, il vit qu'elle ne tenait plus debout.

« Mon amour, va te coucher, j'arriverai bien à me débrouiller sans toi. »

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, l'embrassa et monta dans leur chambre. James fixait encore d'un œil mauvais la montagne de paperasserie qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin qu'il put enfin envoyé son rapport à la direction. Il était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à reconstituer le fil conducteur des évènements. L'homme était rentré par le passage moldu, et s'était senti menacé. Il avait alors envoyé quelques _Diffindo_, _Impedimenta_, _Stupefix_, _Incendio_ et autre _Confondus_ sans réel but précis. Quand le train était rentré en gare, l'homme ne s'en prit qu'à cette créature de fer. Il lui envoya le sortilège _Doloris_, qui avait ricoché et qui avait finalement agit sur son créateur. L'homme avait alors convulsé de douleur et était tombé sur la voie, sans pouvoir se relever et mourut écrasé.

La première partie de son enquête était terminé, il savait qu'une longue suite de réunions sans fin, de retour sur les lieux de l'incident, et de témoignage à refaire allait désormais rythmer ses deux, et même trois, prochaines semaines.

_*Villet Under-Wood (note Bêta) : On se demande d'où cela vient, n'est-ce pas Ignis ?_

_Comme promis, le chapitre est en ligne ! Voir que vous êtes plusieurs à l'avoir lu m'a fait plaisir. Je remercie aussi ma très chère bêta, __**Aure7lie**__, pour tout le temps qu'elle a passé mon améliorer la qualité de l'écriture. :D_

_Je le redis, et je ne pense pas être la seule, laissez-moi une review pour me faire part de vos impressions._

_On se retrouve dimanche prochain !_

_Ignis Nebula._

_Ps : ma chère bêta, tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré ton imagination sur ta capacité à créer de très jolis noms de villes, même si je le reconnais, Villet-sous-Bois est toujours plus joli que Villet Under-Wood ! )_


	3. Décembre

Lily savourait enfin le plaisir des grasses matinées : ses nausées venaient tout juste d'arrêter de l'embêter. On pouvait voir son petit ventre sortir un peu. Elle était heureuse d'être là, allongée et blottie dans les bras de son mari. Mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir serrer son enfant dans ses bras. Il lui fallait encore attendre sept mois. Mais peu importe puisqu'aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir leur petite merveille.

Pour James aussi c'était une renaissance. Il pouvait de nouveau boire son café à la maison et l'affaire de la gare de King Cross était passablement finie. Rien n'allait plus pouvoir troubler leurs fêtes de fin d'année ̶ à part peut-être l'annonce de la grosses de Lily mais cela était prévu depuis longtemps.

« James ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Il faudrait qu'on se lève.

- C'est obligé ?

- Evidemment, on doit aller faire les courses de Noël, l'échographie et prévenir Peter. »

James grogna un peu, il aurait largement aimé pouvoir encore profiter du fait de pouvoir tenir sa femme dans ses bras et de la tiédeur de son lit. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, ils pourraient enfin mettre une image sur leur bébé. Peter allait être le premier des Maraudeurs au courant. Il partait le soir même pour un voyage de un mois avec sa famille. Ses parents voulaient fêter tous les types de Noël qui existaient dans le monde.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine. Nebula leur avait préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle était sûrement aussi impatiente que ses maîtres à l'idée de découvrir le petit dernier. C'était sa façon à elle de le leur montrer.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop, la journée allait être éreintante pour tout le monde. James n'aimait pas trop faire les commissions (sauf celles pour le Quidditch, évidemment). Il appliquait alors une philosophie bien particulière « plus vite tu le fais, et plus vite tu as fini ». Et c'est donc pour cela que ce matin c'était lui qui pressait Lily pour qu'elle se dépêche.

« Et bien ça alors, si un jour on m'avait dit que James Potter aurait hâte d'aller faire les magasins, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Tu sais que je fais cela uniquement pour te faire plaisir.

- Mauvaise réponse ! De toute façon l'année prochaine tu seras bien trop heureux d'offrir des jouets pour mini Potter au lieu de te soucier du temps que tu vas passer dans les boutiques. »

Ils se regardèrent. Cette année serait leur dernier Noël à deux. Bientôt la magie de cette fête enfantine reprendrait le dessus.

Ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, et le jeune homme entraîna sa femme vers la boutique de Quidditch.

« Déjà ?

- Oui, je compte offrir une panoplie complète d'entrainement à Sirius.

- Si tu veux, mais pas trop longtemps.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir d'autres boutiques en attendant. »

Le couple se sépara et le jeune homme entra dans son univers. Lily partit elle vers la boutique de jeux pour enfants et y acheta un joli petit poupon. Elle continua sa route et s'arrêta devant Fleury et Bott. Elle y entra et commença à flâner dans les rayons. Si James passait trois heures dans sa boutique préférée, alors elle aussi. A force de fouiller dans les rayons, elle s'assit sur une pile de livres et contempla les étagères en face d'elle. Ses yeux furent attirés par un ouvrage assez volumineux sur la mythologie viking. Il contenait de très belles illustrations et elle était certaine que cela plairait au jeune homme.

Elle ressortit et retrouva James qui la cherchait.

« Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Presque, il ne me manque plus que ton père, je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre.

- Pareil, il a déjà presque tout, alors difficile de lui faire plaisir.

- Et on ne peut pas dire que l'annonce de ma grossesse soit un cadeau à part entière.

- Attends, j'ai une idée ! Et si on lui achetait un album photo, et qu'on le remplissait uniquement avec des photos du bébé. Pour Noël, on lui en donnera quelques-unes de l'échographie, et on complétera ensuite.

- James Potter, tu es un génie ! »

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers Sheepskin & Feather, l'unique papetier du Chemin de Traverse. Ils se dépêchèrent de régler leur achat et de partir. Ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour l'échographie. Ils ne croisèrent pas Amélia, et patientèrent dans la salle d'attente. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle Dirck, leur gynécomage.

« Mme Potter, c'est à vous. »

Le couple entra fébrilement dans la pièce, et le médecin sourit en les voyants. Il aimait toujours voir la réaction des parents à la vue de la première échographie de leur premier enfant. Lily s'allongea sur l'espèce de chaise à étriers, qui ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture aux yeux de James, et releva son haut pour dénuder son ventre. Tandis que la jeune femme étalait un baume magique permettant d'avoir une image de meilleure qualité sur le ventre de sa patiente, James prit la main de sa femme. Elle pointa alors sa baguette, et, devant eux, surgit un fond noir avec des taches blanches et un battement régulier résonna dans la pièce.

« Vous voyez cette partie, c'est sa tête, dit-elle en désignant une grande zone claire. Quant à cette tâche tantôt sombre tantôt claire, c'est son cœur qui bat et que vous entendez. »

Elle laissa les parents en pleine contemplation de leur bébé et vérifia si tout allait bien, ce qui était le cas. Elle prit quelques clichés qu'elle leur donna.

« Madame Potter, le terme est prévu pour fin juillet, le 31 plus exactement.

- C'est bien cela.

- Il faudra que vous arrêtiez de travailler à partir du mois de Juin. En attendant, prenez un rendez-vous pour le mois de février.

- Sans aucun soucis, nous nous reverrons donc dans deux mois » répondit Lily joyeusement.

Ils sortirent en regardant les images, des rêves pleins les yeux. C'était leur enfant, le mini James ou la mini Lily, le mini eux !

Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer quand Peter arriva.

« Alors Peter, prêt pour le grand départ ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, tu verrais dans quel état est Maman… Et toi Lily, tu te sens mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

- Peter, c'était justement à propos de cela qu'on voulait te voir …

- Mais viens t'asseoir dans le canapé, ce sera plus agréable pour discuter. »

Peter était un Maraudeur, et c'est donc James qui lui annonça la nouvelle, photos à l'appui. Le jeune homme fut ravi pour eux et il dut bien leur avouer que c'était devenu une blague entre eux : quand est-ce que le cinquième Maraudeur ou la première Maraudeuse (désolé Lily, mais tu étais bien trop stricte sur le règlement pour en faire partie) allait naître ? Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent pendant encore un long moment avant que le jeune homme ne prenne congé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 23 décembre, un jour spécial chez les Potter. James s'était réveillé tôt, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Il voulut serrer Lily dans ses bras pour sentir sa présence, les battements de son cœur, son souffle… Mais la jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis et le repoussa brusquement. Meurtri, il se retourna et essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« James, je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié.

- ...

James, mon cœur ? »

Il ne lui résista pas longtemps, se blottit dans ses bras, et ne cacha pas ses larmes. Lily le consola du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle aussi repensa à ses parents qui étaient décédés.

Mme Potter était une femme pleine de vie et très intelligente. Lily aimait beaucoup passer son temps avec elle car elle avait toujours une anecdote à raconter sur James. Si on connait son nombre de retenues, on se doute bien qu'une fois lancées sur le sujet, les deux femmes avaient bien du mal à s'arrêter. Mais l'année dernière en cette même nuit, Mme Potter s'était endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller. Elle avait fait une crise cardiaque et personne n'avait pu la ramener à la vie. Ce fut le pire Noël possible pour les jeunes époux Potter: Lily avait perdu ses parents quelques mois plus tôt et James sa mère. C'était en partie pour cela que Lily avait choisi d'annoncer sa grossesse en ce jour de presque Noël, ainsi ce ne serait plus une date triste mais une date joyeuse pour tout le monde.

**oOoOoOoOo**

James et son père allèrent se recueillir devant la tombe de Mme Potter. Lily resta en retrait, ils avaient besoin d'espace. Ils restèrent devant la tombe pendant de longues minutes et ne dirent pas un mot, au risque de s'effondrer en public. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se retirèrent et commencèrent à regagner la maison de M. Potter.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je veux juste dire quelques mots à Ellen, dit Lily en s'agenouillant devant la stèle.

- Ellen, vous m'avez manqué, et vous me manquerez encore plus désormais. Il faut que je vous le dise. D'ici fin juillet, James va être papa, et je comptai sur vous pour raconter toutes ses bêtises à votre petit-fils. »

Elle se leva, ajouta une petite gerbe de fleurs, et s'en alla à son tour.

Quand elle rentra dans la maison, elle vit James et son père assis dans le salon, leurs yeux étaient éteints et fixaient le sol. Les deux hommes savaient que s'ils se regardaient ou se parlaient, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir retenir leurs larmes. Lily sortit donc un paquet cadeau de son sac.

« William, je voulais vous donner votre cadeau de Noël aujourd'hui car vous en avez besoin maintenant et pas dans deux jours. »

James regarda sa femme avec étonnement, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, mais il se reconcentra sur son père. William avait saisi le paquet et regardait l'étiquette d'un air amusé _Pour M. Potter, de la part de M. et Mme Potter_. Décidément son fils avait beaucoup d'humour. Il déchira proprement l'emballage, et vit un magnifique album photo en cuir rouge et or. Il était plutôt épais et ne possédait pas de titre. Il l'ouvrit alors délicatement. James et Lily retinrent leur souffle. William Potter regarda la première page, il n'y avait pas de titre, seulement une légende _15 décembre 1979, première échographie, troisième mois de grossesse_, et deux photos. Il fixa les deux images en noir et blanc, où l'on voyait clairement la tête, les bras et le cœur d'un bébé, « pas n'importe quel bébé, mon petit-fils, mon premier petit fils » se dit-il. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, M. Potter était très ému de cette annonce, et les deux jeunes époux Potter appréhendaient la réaction de l'unique grand-père de leur toute nouvelle famille. Il se leva, tout comme James et Lily, et les prit dans ses bras.

« Mes enfants, vous ne pouviez pas me faire un plus beau cadeau que celui-là. »

Il pleurait de joie et de tristesse à la fois. Il allait avoir un petit fils ! Malheureusement sa femme ne verrait jamais.

« On vous donnera des exemplaires des autres échographies et des photographies du petit quand il sera né, lui assura Lily.

- Et quand cela arrivera-t-il ?

- Fin juillet Papa.

- James je suis si fière de toi, tu vas pouvoir enfin prendre tes responsabilités _[N/A : remarquez ici l'allusion brillante de William Potter quant aux activités nocturnes de son fils]._ Et vous Lily, je ne peux que vous plaindre … »

James et Lily se regardèrent avec étonnement, il venait à l'instant de féliciter son fils pour sa future parenté et de la reprocher à sa belle-fille.

« … En effet, si votre futur fils ou votre future fille hérite de la bêtise de son père, vous n'avez pas fini de courir après vos enfants –James n'a jamais vraiment grandi-, et de voir votre maison devenir le théâtre des plus grandes farces de l'histoire. Mais si il ou elle hérite de votre intelligence, alors là, vous serez sauvée. »

Elle éclata de rire, alors que James était plutôt mécontent. Une fois de plus sa femme se moquait de lui. Son père ne lui avait dit qu'une boutade mais le fou rire de la jeune femme fut communicatif, et rapidement William Potter la rejoignit. Seul James ne prenait pas part à l'éclat de rire général mais peu lui importait, il était heureux de voir son père sourire en cette journée.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter devant le feu. William avait remplacé Ellen et racontait les pitreries de son fils. Ce dernier voulant rétablir la vérité n'hésitait pas le corriger lorsqu'un minuscule détail était faux. Lily riait de bon cœur, leur assurant que le bébé devait certainement les entendre et que des idées de farces étaient sûrement en train de germer dans son esprit encore innocent. Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient encore toute la décoration de leur maison à réaliser. Lily était contente de sa journée, elle avait réussi à faire rire son beau-père et son mari en leur apportant un peu de baume au cœur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous étions le jour de Noël, jour d'espoir et d'amour, exactement ce qui caractérisait la petite famille Potter. Lily et James se réveillèrent en même temps :

« Joyeux Noël mon amour, dit-elle.

- Joyeux Noël mon ange.

- Prêt pour ton dernier Noël tranquille ?

- Tranquille, tu veux rire ? On doit juste annoncer à Sirius qu'il doit être parrain !

- Oui, mais l'année prochaine tu devras ouvrir les cadeaux avec le bébé.

- Si c'est ça, j'ai hâte. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis les mains de James glissèrent sous la nuisette de sa femme et celles de Lily sur le torse de son homme. James se retrouva au-dessus de Lily, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes. Cependant, il fit très attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur son ventre. Il était hors de question que le bébé soit mort écrasé par sa faute _[N/B : Miam ! Une crêpe de bébé Harry ! ndla : Mais ça va pas ! Tu ne veux pas lui rajouter du sirop de sucre tant que t'y es !]_. Ils profitèrent de chaque moment, sachant que d'ici quelques mois les câlins du matin se feraient plus tôt, ou serraient plus rares.

Ils finirent par descendre petit-déjeuner. Ils leur restaient quelques petites choses à accomplir avant de pouvoir recevoir leurs amis. Un magnifique sapin de plus de deux mètres occupait une grande partie du salon. En plus des traditionnelles boules, guirlandes et étoiles, ils avaient rajouté des hiboux, et des sucres d'orge. Le sapin n'allait pas être sujet à une quelconque blague des Maraudeurs, ces derniers respectaient trop les fêtes de fin d'année pour commettre un tel crime.

Lily dressa la table. Ils seraient cinq. Contrairement au sapin (surchargé), la table était élégante tout en étant simple. Elle avait pour unique décoration des branches de houx, et un grand chandelier. La maîtresse de maison n'avait pas sorti d'argenterie, d'ailleurs ils n'en possédaient pas par respect pour Remus. Cependant elle sortit leur appareil photo magique. Il était évident qu'il fallait immortaliser la tête de Sirius au moment où il apprendrait la nouvelle. Nebula participa elle aussi à l'agitation de dernière minute, bien qu'elle devait encore finir le repas elle alla chercher tous les cadeaux (même ceux que les époux avaient caché aux yeux de l'autre) et les disposa au pied de l'arbre.

Lily alla à l'étage se préparer. Elle n'avait certes, jamais passé des heures dans la salle de bain à se maquiller et à se coiffer mais elle était tout de même une femme. Elle attacha simplement ses cheveux en une demi-queue et les boucla. Elle se fit un rapide très d'eyeliner et mit une pointe de rouge à lèvres. Elle enfila sa robe. Elle était noire toute simple et légèrement ample. Ainsi, ses amis ne remarqueraient pas tout de suite son petit ventre rond. Elle enfila une paire de talons noirs et descendit. James l'attendait en bas, vêtu de son costar et d'un nœud papillon.

« Mme Potter est très élégante. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouve sous une branche de gui, et est donc dans l'obligation d'embrasser son ravissant mari.

- Qui a dit que c'était une obligation ? » lui répondit-elle malicieusement avant de l'embrasser.

Ils furent contraints de se séparer lorsque le bruit de la sonnette résonna. James alla ouvrir, c'était son père :

« Ah, mes enfants que vous êtes beaux !

- Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas papa, tu es très élégant toi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent au salon et commencèrent à discuter.

« Lily, ma chère, je présume que les autres Maraudeurs ne sont pas au courant de votre situation ?

- Non, c'est un peu leur cadeau de Noël.

- Et puis Papa, je n'allais pas être égoïste, surtout le jour de Noël.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Il faut que toi aussi tu assistes à la prise soudaine de responsabilité de Sirius ! »

Tous rigolèrent une fois de plus. Les Potter avaient recueilli le jeune homme lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, et ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux parents de James car à deux ils redoublaient d'imagination. On sonna une fois de plus à la porte et ce fut Remus qui entra.

« Bonjour les Potter !

- Bonjour Lupin ! lui répondirent-ils en chœur. Joyeux Noël ! »

Le jeune homme s'assit et s'incrusta dans la conversation, racontant cette fois-ci les mille et une colles de James Potter et Sirius Black.

« Tu pourrais en écrire un livre, lui dit Lily.

- Et envoie un exemplaire dédicacé à McGonagall, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle nous oublie, rajouta James.

- Cela mon fils ça ne risque pas. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même reçu une lettre manuscrite de sa part, le jour des résultats des aspics où elle me souhaitait bonne courage pour te gérer ! »

Les rires redoublèrent. La journée promettait d'être joyeuse. Enfin, Sirius arriva avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, ils avaient pourtant tout essayé, il arriverait toujours en retard.

« Oh non, mais il fallait me le dire. Vous auriez dû me dire que je devais me mettre sur mon trente-et-un ! dit-il d'une voix faussement outrée.

- Sirius, tu es déjà sur ton trente-et-un » répliqua Remus.

Sirius Black, l'homme le plus modeste de la Terre, avait uniquement revêtu un costume qui coutait horriblement cher. Il était de loin la personne la mieux habillée de la journée.

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! » décida-t-il.

Il avait beau être bien habillé, il était et restera toujours un grand gamin (dans sa tête).

« Sirius attends un peu, j'ai préparé un beau discours, rouspéta James.

- Dépêche-toi de le dire alors !

- Ahem… Chers amis, cher Papa et très chère Lily. Je suis ravi de vous recevoir dans ma demeure, pour que nous fêtions ensemble cette magnifique fête qu'est Noël. Blablabla… J'espère que cette année vous serez comblés des présents que vous recevrez. Et maintenant les cadeaux ! »

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre : ensemble James et Sirius étaient pires que des enfants de cinq ans. Dépassés par les évènements William, Lily et Remus ne cherchèrent même pas à les calmer. Sirius s'empara d'un petit paquet rectangulaire :

« Oh James, comme c'est mignon. Celui-là il est pour toi, ton prénom est écrit avec un petit cœur !

- Pour la peine, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est ! »

Il commença à le déballer. Lily fit le décompte dans sa tête : Trois … Deux … Un …

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Oh ma Lily, tu es un ange tombé du ciel !

- James, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda son père.

- Le. Vif. D'or. De. La. Dernière. Coupe. Du. Monde. De. Quidditch ! » dit-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Chacun déballa ses paquets. Remus reçut le livre de mythologie de la part de Lily, un tourne disque de James, une lunette astronomique de la part de M. Potter et des paquets entiers de chocolat de celle de Sirius. William avait déjà eu son album auquel il faut rajouter une excellente bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu vieillie en fût de chêne, offerte par les deux garçons. James s'était vu offrir que des articles sur le Quidditch : le vif d'or, un nécessaire d'entretien pour balais de Sirius, un livre _Les techniques de jeux lors de la sa création_ de Remus, et enfin, une place pour la finale de la prochaine coupe de monde _[N/A : je vous laisse bien entendu imaginer son sourire béat et ses réactions complétement dénudées de sens]_. Lily avait quant à elle, reçu deux magnifiques bijoux : l'ancienne montre à gousset d'Ellen, et un collier fin en or tressé avec des crins de licorne. Le pendentif représentait une biche dont les yeux étaient deux petites émeraudes. Remus lui avait offert des manuels sur les potions, et Sirius s'était lancé dans l'ironie avec son livre : _Comment vaincre sa peur en balais_. Lui aussi avait eu une place pour la finale, et des dizaines de paquets de Dragées surprises de Berti Crochu.

« Lily, c'est quoi le cadeau que tu dois m'offrir ?

- Tiens c'est celui-là. »

Il l'ouvrit précipitamment, et en sorti… un poupon. Les garçons explosèrent de rire alors que Sirius le tenait par l'un de ses pieds.

« Mais … Mais c'est une blague !

- Non, non, non. Tu m'as bien offert un livre sur le Quidditch, alors moi aussi j'ai le droit. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on tient un enfant, lui répondit-elle en replaçant correctement la poupée dans les bras de Sirius.

- Tu sais mon vieux. Je crois avoir compris les intentions de Lily, lui dit James. Les enfants ça arrivent plus vite que ce que l'on pense.

- Un poupon, un poupon ! Enfin, tu sais bien que je ne souhaite absolument pas trouver le grand amour comme pour toi et Lily, et que je ne veux même pas qu'un enfant passe le pas de ma porte !

- C'est bien dommage, dit Lily tâchant de réprimer le fou rire qui l'a gagné.

- Oui c'est bien dommage, confirma James. Tu refuserais donc l'accès de ton appartement à ton ou ta propre filleul(e) ?

- Evidemment … Hein … Qu … Quoi ?! »

Clac ! Nebula prit Sirius en photo. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes. Clac ! Avec toutes ses émotions, il avait laissé tomber le poupon qui s'écrasa tête la première sur le sol. Remus s'était déjà levé et félicitait chaleureusement ses deux amis. De son côté, William Potter rigolait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait raison : la prise de responsabilité de Sirius était un évènement à ne surtout pas louper dans sa vie.

Lily regarda le bambin en plastique puis Sirius qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Tu sais Sirius, tu as jusqu'à la fin juillet pour t'apprendre à t'occuper d'un enfant parce que là, ce n'est pas gagner !

- Et vous le savez depuis quand ? Finit-il par demander

- Juste après la pleine Lune d'octobre, répondit James.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu sais Sirius, c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'attendre. Et je dois dire qu'uniquement pour voir la tête que tu as faite lorsque tu l'as appris, cela valait largement le coup !

- D'ailleurs James, dit Remus, en parlant de pleine Lune maintenant que tu vas être père, je ne veux plus que tu m'accompagnes.

- C'est vrai Cornedrue, cela ne sert à rien que tu inquiètes Lily davantage. Tu ne dois surtout pas l'angoisser. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne tiens absolument pas à te ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de la pleine Lune. »

Tout le monde regarda Sirius avec étonnement. Ceci était la première phrase sensée qu'il venait de prononcer de toute sa vie. Savoir son meilleur ami devenir père l'avait radicalement bouleversé et lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils étaient désormais des adultes.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, ils passèrent à table et dégustèrent l'excellent repas préparé par Nebula. Puis ils discutèrent encore pendant de longues heures. Enfin ils s'en allèrent, félicitant une fois de plus les futurs parents. Lily était heureuse. Contrairement au Noël dernier qui s'était retrouvé noyé sous les larmes et les mouchoirs, celui-ci était empreint de rire et de bonne humeur.

_Une fois de plus, merci à ma bêta __**Aure7lie**__, pour le temps qu'elle a passé à corriger ce chapitre, et aussi pour l'horrible commentaire qu'elle a laissé ! (et après tu oses dire que 'est moi la sadique ! xD)._

_ Je remercie aussi __**Folite is ma 'tite cle**__, __**fanHPTW **__ainsi que __**Sybou**__ pour leurs reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! :D_

_ Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un chapitre plein de préjugés sur les femmes enceintes, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. _

_ Laissez-moi vos impressions ! Ignis Nebula_


	4. Janvier

« Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour James.

- T'es-tu remise de tes émotions d'hier ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

- Non, et je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est de recommencer ! répondit-elle avec une voix aguicheuse.

- Lily, on n'a pas le temps. On doit aller travailler.

- S'il te plait, on en n'aura pas pour longtemps, lui rétorqua-t-elle alors que des mains se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes.

- Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, mais j'aime cet état d'esprit.

- Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai acheté ?

- Euh ... Non.

- James Potter tu es désespérant ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement, toute envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air ayant subitement disparue.

- Mais et notre câlin ? l'implora James avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Tu arriveras bien à vivre sans ! »

Elle prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. James ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait quelque chose et l'instant d'après le contraire.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! rouspéta Lily.

Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? »

Elle entra dans la chambre telle une furie, uniquement vêtue de sa serviette. Ses pauvres vêtements finirent explosé sur le sol, et elle leur marcha dessus sans une once de remord.

« J'ai plus rien à me mettre, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel, et partit de doucher à son tour. Que pouvait bien avoir Lily ? Il aurait dû lire le livre, il prenait la poussière depuis un bon moment sous d'une pile de dossier étalée sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il fut ébahi par capharnaüm qui y régnait. Toute la pièce avait été retournée. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait s'apercevoir que seule l'armoire avait été retournée. Pas de doute là-dessus, Lily-la-Tigresse (N/B : Vive Peter Pan !) était de retour. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer d'enfiler un jean sans succès. Elle le retira et le jeta contre la fenêtre, avant de s'écrouler sur leur lit.

« Je suis une grosse vache/ogresse/pimply aux pattes nouées, sanglota-t-elle.

- Mais ma Lily, c'est normal après tout...

- Tu trouves cela normal que ta femme devienne énorme au point de ne plus rien avoir à se mettre ? lui dit-elle avec une voix annonçant les prémices de sa colère.

- Bien sûr ...

- Quoi ! Tu viens de me dire que j'étais une boule de suif, comme dans Maupassant là ! Je le savais, je ne veux pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, sanglota-t-elle.

- Ma Lily tu es enceinte, c'est normal. Je préfère largement que tu prennes quelques kilos, commença James en y mettant les formes pour s'éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes, et que tu sois en bonne santé tout comme le bébé, plutôt que tu sois maigre et que tu ne te tues toi-même.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, mon ange. Je ne vais pas te mentir.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour aller au boulot, il n'y a plus rien qui m'aille !

- Tu as bien un pantalon ou un truc dans ce style ?

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je viens de te dire que non ! Mes robes de sorcière sont trop étroites au niveau du ventre et j'ai beau essayé de mettre un pantalon et un chemisier, soit dit en passant une tenue très respectable chez les moldus, rien ne me va ! Et je n'aurais pas pu aller travailler comme ça, vu qu'aujourd'hui j'ai des procès qui m'attendent, et qu'il me faut donc une tenue présentable ! »

De rage, la jeune femme prit les vêtements qui lui restaient dans son armoire et les jeta sur le sol, se baissa, attrapa le premier tissu qui lui vint et retourna dans la salle de bain. James soupira, Lily était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. On dirait que deux personnalités complétement différentes vivaient dans son esprit. « Je ne vais tout de même pas l'amener à Villet-under-Wood* » pensa-t-il. Il prit sa baguette et rangea tous les vêtements. Nebula souffrait déjà suffisamment des sautes d'humeur à répétition de sa maîtresse, mieux valait ne pas lui en rajouter.

« J'irai au boulot comme cela !

- Lily, c'est ta robe de Poudlard …

- Et alors, elle me va …

- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais des procès, non ?

- Oui, … oh non, dit-elle en se laissant submerger par une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Ils ont peut-être des robes d'avance dans ton service ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Et puis, tes collègues te comprendront, ils savent bien qu'on est vendredi et que tu n'as pas le temps de refaire ta garde-robe, à la vue de tous les dossiers que tu rapportes à la maison.

- Voui …

- Et si tu veux, demain je peux t'emmener faire les boutiques ?

- C'est vrai ? La tristesse avait déserté sa voix et était remplacée par un sourire immense sur son beau visage.

- Bien sûr mon cœur. »

La jeune femme se blottit alors dans les bras de son mari. Elle avait une fois de plus changé d'humeur aussi rapidement que de chaussettes. Chaussettes … Vêtements. Vêtements … Crise. James se rendit à l'instant compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de faire proposant à sa femme une sortie shopping. Ils prirent de la poudre de Cheminette et débarquèrent dans le hall du Ministère. Certaines personnes se retournèrent sur l'accoutrement de Lily, bien que sa robe soit uniformément noire, ils avaient reconnu la robe de Poudlard. En même temps, passer sept années à se vêtir de la même tenue, cela vous marque.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il retrouva Lily chez Florian Fortarôme. La jeune femme était assise devant une énorme coupe de glace à la fraise (comme quoi les préjugés étaient bien fondés), malgré le froid évident de ce mois de Janvier sur Londres. Elle avait eu une soudaine envie de glace et avait demandé à son mari de la rejoindre chez le célèbre glacier à la fin de leur journée. James arriva avec une demi-heure de retard par rapport à l'heure convenue, une réunion de dernière minute l'avait retenu et il n'avait pas pu la prévenir. La jeune femme ne lui en aurait pas tenu compte, elle savait pertinemment que son mari n'était jamais en avance (en effet, Monsieur Potter avait trouvé le moyen d'arriver avec une demi-heure de retard le jour de son propre mariage, ce jour-là les yeux verts de Lily n'arrêtèrent pas de lui envoyer des regards dignes d'Avada Kedavra, leur couleur étant d'ailleurs de circonstance), mais depuis quelques temps, les hormones de grossesse jouaient beaucoup en faveur de sa mauvaise humeur. James n'avait pas encore remarqué que des larmes silencieuses dévalaient les joues de sa chère Lily.

« T'es en retard, lui dit-elle simplement avec la petite voix de quand elle pleurait.

- Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Tu es en retard, James Potter.

- Une réunion de dernière minute, tout le département est sur le qui-vive. Les Ministres de la Magie du Pérou et de l'Allemagne arrivent demain. En plus, il a fallu réorganiser les équipes car le Ministre péruvien a reçu des menaces du groupe des Mangemorts, tu sais les fous qui croient en la pureté du sang…

- Je me fiche de ton excuse ! Tu es en retard…

- Lily, ma puce, je travaille moi aussi, et tu sais bien que le métier d'Auror n'a d'horaires fixes que pour les apparences.

- Et alors ?! S'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, tu serais resté derrière ton stupide bureau !

- Non, on m'aurait prévenu, et je serais parti en catastrophe pour te rejoindre.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire mais tu étais déjà partie. »

Elle ne voulait pas parler et il en avait assez qu'elle lui reproche tous ses moindres faits et gestes. Il tendit son doigt vers la glace, et la cuillère de Lily s'abattît sur lui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch.

« C'est MA glace ! lança-t-elle d'une voix possessive. Tu n'as qu'à t'en commander une ! »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il lise ce livre rapidement. Il en avait ras le chapeau pointu _[ndla : vous avez déjà vu des sorciers en casquettes ?]_, et se leva. Sa journée avait été exécrable : Lily piquant des crises dès le matin, tout son service sur les nerfs à cause de la visite imminente des deux gouvernements, et enfin il ne pouvait pas se détendre sans que sa femme ne lui cherche des noises _[mais pas les pièces de bronze. Ce n'est même pas drôle (bêta). Tu as déjà vu (entendu) une blague marrante sortir de ma bouche (auteur)]_. Il se leva sans rien dire et transplana devant chez Sirius.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lily regarda une fois de plus son mari s'éloigner sans rien comprendre. Etait-ce vraiment trop demander à James de la rassurer et de la consoler ? Voulait-il vraiment cet enfant ou non ? Bien sûr qu'il avait sauté de joie au moment où il avait appris la nouvelle. Elle lui avait certes interdit d'en parler aux Maraudeurs mais elle avait espéré que James aurait bravé cette interdiction et qu'ils auraient tous débarqué en la prenant dans leurs bras et en la félicitant. Il n'avait même pas lu le livre qu'elle lui avait acheté. Il allait toujours se balader au clair de Lune avec ses amis animagi et loup-garou. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'elle était complétement paniquée les nuits où il partait et que les fortes angoisses durant la grossesse étaient déconseillées.

Ses yeux étaient restés posés sur cette stupide glace à la fraise. Elle sortit un peu de monnaie du fond de sa poche qu'elle posa sur la table et rentra chez elle.

« Nebula ! Sors-moi une valise !

- U … U … Une valise Madame ? demanda l'elfe d'une voix tremblante

- Ne pose pas de questions et exécute toi ! » aboya-t-elle.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et descendit une valise du grenier qu'elle posa sur le lit des deux époux.

Lily commença à sortir ses affaires. « Pourquoi je les prends, aucune ne me va » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle les mit tout de même dans le bagage. Une fois fini, elle la descendit dans son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil en se demandant bien comment elle allait faire pour y rentrer tout sa paperasserie. Puis une question fit surface dans son esprit : où irait-elle ? Ses parents étaient morts, Tunie ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis bientôt trois ans. Le Chaudron Baveur ou Les Trois Balais n'étaient pas une option envisageable : il y avait beaucoup trop de chance pour qu'elle y rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou même James et les autres Maraudeurs. La réponse s'imposa alors comme une évidence : elle n'avait personne à part James, lui avait des amis et de la famille, alors pourquoi ne partirait-il pas ? Heureuse d'avoir résolue son problème, elle monta dans leur chambre et inter changea leurs affaires. Elle ne prie même pas la peine d'aller prendre ses affaires dans son bureau. Elle déposa la valise dans l'entrée de manière visible, et une fois de plus, attendit son mari.

**oOoOoOoOo**

James arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami, à quelques pas d'une rue plutôt branchée de Londres. Il n'y avait que des sorciers dans cet immeuble alors devenu invisible aux yeux des moldus. Il ne se soucia même pas de savoir si son meilleur ami était en charmante compagnie et entra sans préambule.

« Te gêne surtout pas Cornedrue ! lui lança Sirius tandis que ce dernier s'affaissait dans le canapé. Eh mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passa ?

- C'est Lily …

- Bah j'te l'avais dit, fallait pas que tu t'engages avec elle !

- Oh c'est bon ! Tes réflexions tu peux te les garder. »

Sirius eut soudain une révélation : James voulait juste qu'une personne le réconforte, et pas que cette même personne ne le critique.

« Whiskey Pur Feu sans glaçon? lui proposa-t-il.

- Merci bien.

- Bon maintenant, tu vas confier tous tes petits problèmes de couple à ce bon vieux Patmol. »

James ne se fit pas prier. Il lui raconta tout : ses sautes d'humeurs constantes et surtout tous les reproches qu'elle lui faisait à longueur de journée. Sirius l'écouta vider son sac, il ne lança aucune réplique cinglante bien que les occasions ne manquèrent pas.

« Tu sais James, ce n'est pas en me racontant tout cela que je vais avoir envie de m'engager !

- Tu finiras bien par changer d'avis quand tu verras ton ou ta filleule, lui dit James.

- J'ai déjà eu Nymphadora, et cela a-t-il changé quelque chose dans ma façon d'être ?

- Non, mais tu ne la vois pas vraiment souvent. Sache que je t'imposerai sa présence au moins une fois par jour, répliqua Cornedrue d'une voix résolue.

- Oh pitié ! » s'écria Sirius en se saisissant d'un coussin qu'il envoya à la tête de son meilleur ami.

Bien vite, les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans une formidable bataille de polochon, aussi mémorable que celles qui avaient lieu dans leur dortoir. Le whiskey avait réussi à détendre James qui riait de bon cœur (comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés).

« Bon mec, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais tu vois là, une charmante jeune fille du nom de Grace doit venir me voir.

- Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Et inutile de te rappeler que ta femme doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

James fut bien obligé de se séparer de son meilleur ami, n'imaginant pas un seul instant ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait de retour chez lui.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il ne vît même pas la valise dans l'entrée. Il alla directement au salon pour voir Lily et s'excuser de sa réaction infantile qui avait eu lieu devant Florien Fortarôme.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et resta pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Et quelques secondes, c'est exactement le temps qui mit Lily pour le détailler. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille comme s'il n'avait pas arrêté de se passer la main dedans. Ses yeux pétillaient et il avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé dû à la grossesse, elle sentit l'odeur (caractéristique) de l'alcool qui émanait de lui.

« Euh … Lily … commença-t-il.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu étais avec une femme et tu reviens là pour t'excuser ! » hurla-t-elle.

James était estomaqué : il venait tout bonnement de se faire accuser de la tromper alors qu'il était uniquement allé chez Sirius. Lily avait interprété différemment ses petits changements d'apparence en revoyant celui qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Et pour elle ses doutes se confirmèrent quand son mari ne répondit pas … Alors que ce dernier était juste choqué qu'elle ait pu penser cela de lui. Il avait passé deux ans à conquérir son cœur et cela en faisait bientôt trois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient mariés et attendaient leur premier enfant. Il ne voulait pas foutre sa vie en l'air. Il reprit vite ses esprits :

« Hein ! Quoi ! Comment j'aurais pu te faire cela ? J'étais juste chez Sirius …

- Prends-moi pour une conne en plus ! dit-elle en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Lily attends… Son pied buta contre la valise qui trônait dans l'entrée. Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Ta valise, Potter ! » Hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte de leur chambre.

James resta là, les bras ballants. Elle venait de le mettre dehors. Il se laissa emporter par sa colère, et frappa de toutes ses forces le mur le plus proche. La douleur l'envahit. Il prit sa valise et claqua la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron et resta inerte pendant de longues minutes. Il en était de même pour sa femme, les larmes en plus, à l'intérieur de la bâtisse à peine un niveau plus haut. Elle s'était laissée submergée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint le palier. Il fallait qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Lily se sentait trahie par cet homme qui prétendait l'aimer. Cependant elle se sentit également abandonnée et perdue. Elle était totalement désœuvrée. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, personne pour la consoler. Elle était seule dans cette grande demeure bourgeoise qui était à son image, vide. Elle sanglota plus fort lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté sa vie. Depuis qu'elle était avec James, elle avait abandonné ses amies préférant passer tout son temps avec le jeune homme et ses amis. Le résultat était là, il avait des personnes sur qui compter, alors qu'elle n'avait que le bébé.

James ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était tiraillé entre la colère, l'incompréhension, le sentiment d'abandon et la tristesse. Il se sentait particulièrement vide et seul. Jamais il n'avait imaginé une vie sans Lily. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'ils allaient être parents. Une nouvelle fois il transplana chez Sirius. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire que ce dernier soit avec une belle créature. Après tout, il l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il avait fugué. Il pouvait bien en faire de même pour James ce soir.

Lorsqu'il entra Sirius était torse nu au-dessus d'une parfaite inconnue. Cette dernière avait sa chemine largement ouverte et ses mains essayaient d'ôter le pantalon (trop gênant) de son (futur) amant. Leurs langues exploraient mutuellement la bouche de l'autre.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à moi, dit James en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Oh James, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser une soirée tranquille ! Merde ! »

Sirius était clair sur un point concernant sa vie privée : aucun de ses amis ne devait être présent lorsqu'il était avec une fille, et il ne faisait aucune exception.

« Bah dit donc ce type est sans gêne !

- J'te fais pas dire.

- Si c'est comme ça… Moi, je pars. Je t'avais bien dit que je ne m'abaissais pas à faire des plans à trois !

- … Eh attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !»

Mais cette dernière avait fini de se rhabiller, et à son tour elle se prit les pieds dans la valise. Décidemment personne ne semblait la voir ce soir.

« Ah Putain ! cria-t-elle en se tenant le petit orteil. Et en plus il laisse trainer ses affaires ! »

Sirius la remarqua à son tour et comprit la gravité de la situation. Il ne lui dit pas au revoir. De toute façon, elle avait déjà transplané. Il ferma la porte de son appartement et appela Remus et Peter. « Urgence de Maraudeurs, prenez du whiskey, de l'hydromel et des Bierraubeurres. » leur avait-il simplement dit.

« James, tu peux venir, elle est partie. »

Pas de réponse.

« James ? »

Toujours aucun signe de vie émanant du pauvre James au cœur blessé. Il ouvrit alors la porte et vit son meilleur ami adossé contre l'un des murs. Il pleurait tellement que Sirius se dit qu'il aurait pu remplir la baignoire de ses larmes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Lily était allongée sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Elle voulait que James revienne mais ce dernier était parti avec sa valise. Il n'avait rien fait pour la consoler, il avait juste pris ses affaires et était parti. Puis elle se souvint : c'était elle qui l'avait chassé. C'était elle qui l'avait mis dehors.

« Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille. » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se leva brutalement, bien résolue à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et qu'importe pour le bébé. Un vertige la stoppa dans son élan. Elle compta mentalement jusque dix. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand elle passait trop de temps allongée et qu'elle se levait d'un bond. Elle commença à descendre lentement les escaliers, une migraine entreprit de l'achever. La douleur arrivait par vagues successive. Lily s'agrippa à la rampe d'une main et plaça l'autre sur son front.

Nebula, qui avait entendu sa maîtresse descendre, s'était avancée dans le hall pour anticiper sa demande. Lily arrivait sur l'avant-dernière marche.

« Madame, vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous quelque … »

Sous ses yeux, la jeune femme s'évanouit. La petite elfe poussa un cri et n'arrêtait pas de s'écrier « Maîtresse ! ». Elle la secoua mais rien ne changea. Nebula était paniquée : sa maîtresse enceinte était évanouie. Elle risquait de perdre son enfant ! En plus son maître était parti elle ne savait où. Ni une ni deux, elle transplana avec Lily dans le hall de Ste Mangouste.

« A l'aide, s'il-vous-plaît ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Tout le monde les regardait : le spectacle était insolite, il était très rare de voir un elfe portant sa maîtresse évanouie dans le hall de l'hôpital. L'infirmière d'accueil, Amelia Barnes, arriva.

« Mme Potter ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Ma Maîtresse s'est évanouie, bredouilla Nebula.

- Son mari est-il au courant ?

- Ils se sont disputés, je ne sais pas où il est.

- Dépêche-toi de le retrouver, la situation pourrait être plus grave que l'on ne pense. »

La pauvre elfe obéit tandis que sa maîtresse était amenée sur un brancard magique au service des urgences de gynécomagie.

Elle arriva dans le salon de Sirius. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne l'avaient vu. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vides étaient empilées les unes sur les autres sur la table basse dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Son maître et Sirius lui tournaient le dos.

« Euh … James … J'ai peut-être abusé du mélange Whiskey-Pur-Feu hydromel, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton elfe de maison est ici, dit Remus d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non, elle ne peut pas être là. Elle veille sur Lily, pas sur moi, répliqua le concerné.

- M … Maître ?

- Nebula ! dit James en se retournant. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne devais pas rester auprès de Lily ?

- C'est-à-dire Maître, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus faible, que la Maîtresse Lily a eu un malaise et qu'elle se trouve actuellement à Ste Mangouste … »

Elle s'inquiéta de la réaction de James, allait-il la punir parce qu'elle avait failli à sa tâche ? Elle avait le devoir de veiller sur Lily et avait failli à sa tâche. James recracha toute sa gorgée de Bierraubeurre. Il n'avait pas voulu boire ce soir et venait seulement d'ouvrir une bouteille.

« Conduis-moi auprès d'elle. »

James et l'elfe transplanèrent aussi rapidement que cette dernière était arrivée.

« Ah, cette Lily, on dirait qu'elle crée plus de problèmes à James qu'elle ne le rend heureux ! maugréa Sirius. Ça fait deux fois en une soirée qu'elle rend mon James triste…

- Ta gueule Sirius, lança Peter.

- J'comprends même pas pourquoi il continue de rester avec elle, continua Sirius sans écouter Peter.

- Patmol… le menaça ce dernier.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle n'arrête pas de me le rendre malheureux. Il va falloir qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute entre elle et moi …

- PATMOL, LA FERME ! hurla Peter.

- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- Tu ne comprends pas que Lily est enceinte …

- Si, et crois-moi depuis qu'elle l'est, mon Cornedrue il est tout triste, répondit Sirius.

- MAIS TAIS-TOI ! A ce stade de sa grossesse, elle peut perdre son enfant si elle subit un choc émotionnel trop important, comme ce soir par exemple, expliqua Peter.

- Et aucun de nous ne veut récupérer James s'il apprend que le bébé est mort, ajouta Remus.

- Eh, Queudever, comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Sirius, tu ne te rappelles pas que ma propre mère a vécu cela lors de notre quatrième année, et que j'étais inconsolable, répliqua Peter, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Maintenant que tu le dis … »

Et Sirius s'écroula comme une masse sur son canapé. Il avait plus de mal à tenir l'alcool en ce moment. Peter et Remus se regardèrent exaspérés. Sirius ne comprenait vraiment pas la gravité de la situation, il souffrait d'un sérieux manque de maturité.

**oOoOoOoOo**

James s'était précipité à Ste Mangouste mort d'inquiétude. Il vit rapidement l'interne de garde.

« M. Potter, commença-t-il.

- Lily… Ma femme comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien mais …, voulut-il poursuivre.

- Et le bébé ? Il est encore là ? sa voix était complétement paniquée.

- Rassurez-vous, ils vont bien tous les deux. Je vais vous conduire auprès d'elle » il abandonna son questionnaire, le jeune homme était beaucoup trop inquiet pour répondre à ses questions.

Il emmena James dans une chambre. Il contempla sa femme allongée et endormie sur le lit d'hôpital. Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit l'une de ses mains qu'il pressa tout en examinant son visage. Il sanglotait, murmurant une litanie d'excuses.

« Ma Lily… Lily-jolie… Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver pour si peu. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît Lily… »

Tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver pour si peu. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir comme une furie après l'incartade sur le chemin de traverse. Et surtout il aurait dû lire ce fichu livre. Les minutes passaient, ses amis ne vinrent pas le voir. Il préférait être seul avec Lily de toute façon. En plus au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient ingéré, il était préférable qu'ils restent bien sagement chez Sirius.

James regarda sa femme. Ses cheveux aubrun qu'il aimait tant étaient ternes et sans cet éclat brillant qui les caractérisait. Il observa son nez fin et les petites taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage. Ses fines lèvres rosées n'attendaient que le prince charmant pour qu'il y dépose les siennes. _Je ne suis pas le prince charmant. Je ne suis que le méchant sorcier _pensa James. Il attarda son regard sur son ventre arrondi. Il songea à l'enfant qu'il avait failli perdre. Plus il contemplait sa Lily, plus il culpabilisait. Plus il culpabilisait et plus il pleurait.

Quand la belle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut son prince lui tenant la main. Il pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps. Une horrible pensée s'imposa dans son esprit et sa voix se brisa avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé à parler.

« James… Le bébé… Il va bien ?

- Hein ? … Non mon amour il est là, il va bien, dit-il en déposant sa main sur son ventre afin de la rassurer.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu autant ?

- C'est parce que je suis un sombre idiot. Je ne suis qu'un stupide crétin qui ne sait même pas prendre soin de sa femme alors qu'elle est enceinte. Je suis le sombre abruti qui mis ta santé et celle du bébé en danger », répondit-il.

Lily sentit toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait à ce moment. Elle était intense et déformait sa voix. La jeune femme pouvait presque la palper. James poursuivit :

« Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour rester avec quelqu'un comme moi.

- Si je reste avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, et que malgré tes airs de crétin profond tu restes loyal. Quoique tu puisses faire comme aujourd'hui, je sais que je serai toujours en sécurité à tes côtés. Enfin, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver une vie normale, calme, qui ne serait pas ponctuée des blagues vaseuses de Sirius. »

James sut qu'à cet instant précis que tous ses torts lui étaient pardonnés. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion et elle répondit à son baiser avec grand plaisir.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à être fautif, mon comportement était exécrable depuis quelques temps.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire »approuva-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Lily le frappa doucement avant d'abandonner la partie. Le jeune homme emporta donc la bataille grâce à une pluie de baisers passionnés aussi bien pour les lèvres que pour le ventre de la future maman.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lily passa sa journée à Ste Mangouste. Les gynécomages jugèrent que c'était beaucoup plus prudent de la laisser se reposer loin de tous ses soucis de sa vie quotidienne qui étaient peu nombreux, vu que Nebula s'occupait de tout.

Quant à James, il eut un comportement exemplaire avec le Ministre et reçu les félicitations personnelles du Ministre de la Magie ainsi que celles du chef des Aurors. Il était fier de lui. Il avait joué le rôle d'un parfait comédien. Ses faits et gestes étaient entièrement dédiés à la personne qu'il protégeait mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il devait à tout prix préserver.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous étions le 30 janvier 1980. C'était l'anniversaire de Lily Potter, le vingtième plus exactement. La tension qu'il y avait eu dans le couple s'était complétement évaporée mais James se sentait toujours aussi coupable d'avoir envoyé sa femme à l'hôpital pour des pacotilles. Il comptait sur ce jour pour une fois de plus se faire pardonner (bien que ce soit déjà le cas). Nous étions un mercredi et les deux tourtereaux travaillaient mais rien ne pouvait les empêcher de faire la fête ce soir-là avec leurs amis.

James s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude et avait lui-même préparé le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, il avait uniquement dressé la table parce qu'il avait le don de brûler le moindre aliment qu'il tentait de cuire. En effet, il réussissait à préparer des nouilles une fois sur deux. Nebula avait tout cuisiné en suivant ses instructions méticuleusement. Il avait mis une nappe beige et avait acheté quelques lys qu'il disposa dans un vase au centre de la table.

Lily descendit en baillant et fut agréablement surprise de ce qu'elle découvrit.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour.

- Merci James mais il ne fallait pas te donner toute cette peine.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. »

Ils mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux. L'espace d'un repas ils étaient redevenus les jeunes gens amoureux qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils ne firent pas trop attention au goût de leurs viennoiseries ou de leur jus de citrouille : ils étaient trop occupés à se dévorer du regard.

Et c'est avec ce même élan, ce même désir, que James prit son épouse dans ses bras et monta les escaliers direction leur chambre. Il se rappela la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, celle de la St Valentin de 1978. Il avait complétement oublié de prévenir ses amis qu'il désirait que personne ne rentre. Il avait juste accroché un petit mot sur la porte « _Lily et James sont indisponibles le temps d'une nuit, veuillez-vous contenter des canapés près de la cheminée_ ». Sirius relativement énervé avait arraché le carré de papier. Il avait fini par en faire la lecture à toute la salle commune. Le lendemain après que quasiment tous les Gryffondor les aient regardés en souriant. James avait demandé des explications à son meilleur ami qui n'avait rien dit. Mais, il avait juste oublié qu'Alice (future Mme Longdubat) allait tout raconter à Lily. Ce jour-là, Sirius comprit qu'il ne fallait jamais nuire au couple. Et c'est quelques années plus tard, au mariage Potter qu'il avait ressorti ce fameux morceau de papier tout chiffonné et qu'il l'avait lu devant toute l'assemblé en tant que bon témoin. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne. Juste eux deux (enfin trois si on compte le mini Potter en préparation), le temps seulement pouvait les déranger. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciaient d'arriver en retard. La porte de la chambre se referma sur le couple qui fêta dignement l'anniversaire de Lily.

Elle partit la première, elle n'avait que des affaires mineures à traiter aujourd'hui. James devait encore régler quelques détails pour l'anniversaire surprise de sa femme. Nebula allait passer sa journée à préparer la maison. Il passa ensuite au Chemin de Traverse et acheta une brassée de lys qu'il demanda de livrer au bureau de sa femme. Puis, l'air de rien, alla travailler à son tour.

Lily étudiait un dossier complexe dont un interrogatoire allait avoir lieu dans les jours suivants. Elle vit un jeune homme entrer dans son bureau sans frapper… D'un autre côté ses mains étaient pleines, il aurait difficilement pu le faire.

« Vous êtes bien Mme Lily Potter ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- On m'a demandé de vous livrer cela, dit-il en lui tendant son bouquet de fleurs, et ceci » il lui tendit une petite boîte rectangulaire.

Il n'y avait pas de petite carte, il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre que c'était son mari qu'il lui envoyait. _Il a encore fait des folies_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la boîte et vit un magnifique collier doré, avec des lys nacrés. Le bijou était très fin et plutôt discret mais surtout, il lui allait à la perfection. Ses collègues rentrèrent dans son bureau, tous avaient vu le livreur passer et voulaient en savoir plus. Cassie, une des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un mari qui la gâtait autant.

Tous lui souhaitèrent une année remplie de bonheur et discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de –malheureusement- retourner sur leurs dossiers. Lily prolongea sa pose et se rendit à l'étage des Aurors. Le département était étrange (pas autant que celui des Mystères, mais un peu quand même). Chaque mur était orné de plans de bataille, ou d'affiches placardant des têtes de suspects recherchés ou arrêtés. Certains étaient déjà à Azkaban sur les photos et leurs regards fous donnèrent la chair de poule à la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder à trainer dans ces couloirs sordides mais ne savaient pas non plus où était le bureau de son mari, dans le dédalle de couloirs. Elle dût se résoudre à lire chacune des étiquettes, écrites sur chacune des portes qu'elle croisait.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle errait quand un homme l'attrapa par la taille. Son premier réflexe fût de lui envoyer un coup de pied puissant sur la partie la plus fragile de l'anatomie masculine. Après et seulement après, elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son agresseur. Ce dernier était allongé sur le sol, plié en deux, les mains callées sur son bas-ventre.

« Lily, ma tigresse, je t'ai toujours dit que je voulais plusieurs enfants.

- James ! dit-elle surprise. Mais quelle idée tu as eu de faire ça dans un couloir mal-éclairé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins je sais qu'en cas d'attaque, ton agresseur ne pourra pas te retenir éternellement, souffla-t-il en se relevant. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

- Pour te dire d'arrêter de faire des folies inutiles. Le collier est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Dis-moi une unique raison pour que j'arrête de gâter ma femme. »

Il attendit. Comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas d'arguments. Il l'embrassa puis la reconduit à son bureau. Il avait une mission à préparer et ne pouvait se libérer que pour le soir. Lily le crut.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Heureusement pour James, les collègues de Lily avaient eux aussi eu la brillante idée d'organiser un anniversaire surprise, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à rester une heure de plus au Ministère. Une heure supplémentaire, soit assez de temps pour les autres Maraudeurs ainsi que les époux Longdubat et M. Potter puissent arriver. Assez de temps pour que James recouvre entièrement le salon de lys (une décoration largement inspirée de l'une de ses nombreuses tentatives de séduction). Assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent préparer une farce digne de figurer dans les livres d'Histoire. Assez de temps pour que la maison soit plongée dans le noir et pour qu'aucun bruit ne s'en échappe. James était sûr de faire plaisir à sa femme : elle et Alice étaient très proches à Poudlard et s'étaient perdues de vue depuis la fin de leurs études. Le couple Longdubat rêvait d'une vie exotique et avait déménagé en Australie.

Lorsque Lily arriva devant chez elle, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir la maison plonger dans le noir le plus complet. Elle se doutait bien que James lui avait préparé une fête surprise et avait choisi de faire comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas pour ne pas le frustrer. Mais elle avait oublié un détail concernant son mari : Un Maraudeur n'est jamais prévisible. Lorsqu'elle poussa le petit portail en bois, des bougies s'allumèrent. Elles lévitaient tranquillement. Elles s'allumaient successivement en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée. Arrivées à cette dernière, des gerbes de feux d'artifice illuminèrent le ciel, devenant ainsi rose, bleu, vert, rouge, or … Les cendres qui retombaient se métamorphosaient en lys, qui recouvrirent l'herbe. Cette première partie était magique, féerique, magnifique, émouvante… Les mots manquaient afin de la décrire parfaitement.

Puis brusquement les lys s'agitèrent et les pétales s'envolèrent pour former un grand rideau blanc. Sur cet écran improvisé, des images apparurent, les pires souvenirs de Lily concernant James. Lily ne put rien faire pour empêcher le massacre et dut tous se les remémorer puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas accéder à la porte d'entrée. Derrière, William, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Frank riaient à en avoir mal aux côtes : leur surprise avait eu l'effet escompté : Lily était rouge (de honte ou) de colère. James était dépité, sa femme allait passer la soirée (à culpabiliser ou) à crier. Alice pensait la même chose : elle compatissait pour Lily puisqu'elle aussi avait l'immense privilège de connaître les émotions dédoublées à cause des hormones de grossesse et surtout car elle savait que si la jeune femme entrait en colère, les garçons préféreraient se terrer à l'abri plutôt que de la subir.

Lily tremblait de rage et d'impuissance : elle s'en voulait terriblement de tous les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait fait subir à James, mais elle allait surtout tuer tous les Maraudeurs ! Le pire fut certainement quand elle revit la fin des BUSEs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se revit répondre avec toute la rage qui l'habitait à ce moment _« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. » [ndla: extrait d'__Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix__, chapitre « Le pire souvenir de Severus Rogue »]_. A cette époque elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à James et s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui.

C'est alors que Sirius sortit du manoir accompagné par Peter et Remus :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILY LA TIGRESSE ! » hurla-t-il.

Il vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et sentit un petit courant d'air. Puis une main claqua avec force sur sa joue, sa tête se tourna sur le côté à cause de la force de l'impact et une marque rouge apparut sur son beau visage.

« C'est fou mais je la connais cette scène ! Non attends, d'habitude c'est James qui avait le privilège de goûter à tes baffes magistrales, pas Sirius, s'exclama une voix familière à Lily.

- ALIIIIIICE ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Les jeunes femmes s'étreignirent pendant un long moment. Alice emmena Lily dans le salon qui ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune de Gryffondor quelques années plus tôt. Tous lui souhaitèrent son anniversaire (sauf Sirius, blessé dans son ego). La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, les deux jeunes femmes étaient trop heureuses de se revoir, de savoir qu'elles étaient enceintes et qu'elles devaient accoucher au même moment. D'ailleurs, la conversation se fixa sur ce dernier sujet.

« Vous allez savoir quand pour le sexe du bébé ?, demanda M. Potter.

- Le mois prochain, répondirent les deux femmes.

- Bah moi j'espère que ce sera un garçon, dit Sirius.

- Quoi ?! C'est lui le père, s'exclama Frank.

- Frank, tu as un cerveau, alors apprend à t'en servir. Répète après moi : « Sirius Black va être le père d'un magnifique enfant qu'il aura avec Lily Potter, bien conscient qu'il vient de trahir son meilleur ami », philosopha Remus

- « Sirius Black va être le père d'un magnifique enfant qu'il aura avec Lily Potter, bien conscient qu'il vient de trahir son meilleur ami », répéta Frank sans grande conviction.

- Tu es d'accord que ça fait tâche ?

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, on interrogea Sirius :

« Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit un garçon, demanda James.

- C'est bien simple Cornedrue, je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées à jouer à la maison de poupée et à la dinette. Alors que c'est tellement plus intéressent de lui apprendre le Quidditch ! »

Une nouvelle fois, tous éclatèrent de rire. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Lily et Alice ne savaient absolument pas quand elles se reverraient. Mais James était heureux, il avait enfin le sentiment de s'être fait complétement pardonné.

_* Villet-under-Wood: N/B Je confirme, c'est tout de même plus classe en français. ^^_

_Bon, un peu de retard aujourd'hui … Désolé T.T_

_Pour me faire pardonnée, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus long que la normale._

_Bon, ne vous étonnez pas que Peter intervienne et résonne Sirius. Je dois dire que je n'apprécie pas du tout ce personnage. Bon ok, c'est quasiment le seul endroit où il va réellement servir à quelque chose !_

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! :3 _

_A la semaine prochaine ! (avec une petite surprise pour dimanche, vu qu'il va s'agir de mon anniversaire :p)_

_Ignis Nebula_


	5. Février

Les époux Potter étaient une fois de plus à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Toutefois aucun d'eux n'était blessé. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises en plastique et attendaient. Deux mains étaient posées sur le ventre de Lily et le caressait : il y avait la sienne et celle de James. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient de nouveau pouvoir voir leur enfant et surtout savoir s'il s'agissait un mini James ou d'une mini Lily. James allait ainsi pouvoir s'occuper de la chambre, il avait deux idées en tête radicalement différentes. Ils pourraient aussi enfin pouvoir commencer les recherches pour son prénom, nouvelle qui excitait Lily au plus haut point. Elle allait pouvoir commencer à acheter le mobilier et tous les vêtements ainsi que le linge pour le bébé.

Comme pour la première fois, c'est fébrilement qu'ils entrèrent dans le cabinet du gynécomage et que Lily s'installa.

« Alors Mme Potter, vous êtes-vous remise de vos émotions (de la dernière fois) ? demanda le docteur.

- Oui, ne vous en fait pas. James est encore plus attentionné qu'avant et il l'était déjà beaucoup ! »

Depuis James avait lu le livre et avait corrigé dans son comportement tout ce qui pouvait nuire à sa femme et à son futur enfant

« Bon, nous allons commencer. »

Le docteur répéta les mêmes gestes que pour lors de la première échographie. Le couple vit alors l'image de sa petite progéniture –toujours en noir et blanc– projeté sur le mur. Ils étaient heureux, comblés et épanouis à la vue de ce petit être. Le gynécomage continuait son examen global, et au bout de plusieurs minutes (qui avaient semblé ne durer que quelques secondes aux yeux du couple), posa _la _question :

« Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Alors, voyons voir … dit-il en prenant tout son temps. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous serez prochainement les parents … d'un merveilleux petit garçon !

- Un fils, je vais avoir un fils » murmura James.

Des larmes de joies dévalaient les joues de Lily et se collèrent sur celles de son mari quand ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Le guérisseur était heureux de voir que son petit effet de surprise était réussi. Lily se remis en place ses vêtements et ils sortirent. Ils s'approchaient du hall d'entrée :

« Sirius va être heureux ! Il va pouvoir apprendre à son filleul les règles du Quidditch et certainement toutes les pitreries que vous avez faites, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cependant James n'écoutait pas et ne lui répondit pas non plus.

« Bon James, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? »

James s'était figé. Six sorciers entièrement de noir vêtus venaient d'apparaître, des Mangemorts. Ils étaient menaçants. Le silence gagna petit à petit le hall.

« Lily, chuchota-t-il, tu transplanes tout de suite à la maison et tu préviens le bureau des Aurors … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses recommandations que déjà des maléfices pleuvaient. Une femme éclata d'un rire hystérique et cruel avant de remarquer le jeune couple.

« Oh, une femme enceinte, je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir… Sa voix glaça instantanément James et Lily. _Endoloris_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle, sa baguette pointée sur le ventre de Lily.

James réagit instantanément. Il se jeta devant Lily et reçut le sortilège de plein fouet. Il était puissant et fort. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résister pendant longtemps. Il ne prononça qu'un mot : « Pars ». Lily transplana instantanément. La folle –qui était déçue d'avoir loupé sa proie– lança (encore) un autre maléfice de torture sur le pauvre James. Mais les Aurors qui avaient été prévenus arrivèrent en masse.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Complétement sous le choc, Lily avait transplané dans son bureau au Ministère. Elle était restée inerte pendant quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle avait éclaté en sanglots, ses mains masquant ses yeux. Ses collègues arrivèrent, tout d'abord étonnés de la voir là alors qu'elle avait pris sa journée mais surtout surpris de la voir là en larmes. Ils lui demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé : aucun son audible ne franchit ses lèvres. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la calmer et ils ne savaient pas où était son mari. Ils se résolurent donc à aller chercher son beau-père. William Potter était le directeur du Département de la Justice magique.

Lily était complétement déchirée entre sa conscience, son devoir et son cœur : une partie d'elle voulait retourner à Ste Mangouste, une autre lui disait de rester là –James ne devait pas s'inquiéter davantage– et une dernière était paniquée quant à l'état de son époux, qui avait courageusement encaissé de plein fouet le sortilège qui lui était destiné.

William Potter était inquiet : pourquoi sa belle-fille reviendrait-elle seule sur son lieu de travail alors qu'elle avait pris sa journée pour son échographie ? Mais il ne le montra pas. Il se devait de garder un masque d'impassibilité afin ne pas effrayer les autres. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Lily, que vous est-il arrivé ?, demanda-t-il.

« Ste Mangouste… Attaque… James… Doloris » balbutia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle n'avait réussi qu'à prononcer ces quelques mots qui finirent d'inquiéter M. Potter ainsi que d'effrayer tous les autres. Un employé subalterne du Cabinet des Aurors se présenta :

« Il y a eu un attentat à Ste Mangouste causé par ces sorciers qui se croient supérieur de par leur naissance.

- Y a-t-il eut des morts ? Des blessés ? demanda William.

- Deux morts –un patient et son docteur– et une vingtaine de blessés plus ou moins légers.

- Ont-ils étaient arrêtés ?

- Non monsieur. »

Un ange passa. Ces fous avaient osé s'attaquer à un hôpital, prononcé des sortilèges impardonnables et ils étaient toujours en liberté. Une enquête n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir, les deux services devraient travailler ensemble et un procès aurait très certainement lieu.

« Monsieur, on m'a aussi chargé de vous dire que votre fils a été blessé mais sans gravité. Il est actuellement entendu par ses collègues. Ils ne vont pas le garder bien longtemps. »

Les pleurs de Lily s'étaient un peu calmés. Elle et William soupirèrent de soulagement, et le subordonné partit. Sara, une des collègues de Lily voulut changer de sujet :

« Alors Lily, fille ou garçon ?

- Garçon » répondit-elle la voix posée.

Tous la félicitèrent une fois de plus, ainsi que William, c'était son premier petit-fils après tout. L'employé revint, et s'adressa à Lily :

« Etes-vous Madame Potter ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, répondit-elle.

- Vous devez me suivre. Les Aurors ont besoin de votre déposition. »

Elle le suivit. Elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de travailler, bien qu'elle ait très envie de voir James afin de se blottir dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il la mena sans hésitations dans le dédale de couloirs et de bureaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. C'était celle de l'Auror Maugrey, dit Fol-œil, un des membres parmi les plus influents. Lily se demanda pourquoi il était resté dans leurs bureaux au lieu de se rendre sur le terrain. L'employé terrifié essaya de contenir les tremblements de sa main pour frapper à la porte.

« Voyez pas que je suis en train de travailler, beugla une voix forte.

- Monsieur… Je vous amène Lily Potter qui a assisté à l'attentat. Il faut lui faire remplir sa déposition.

- Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas fait enregistrée directement à Ste Mangouste ? Lily trembla, elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Fais-la entrer ! » Grogna-t-il.

L'employé qui ne parvenait plus à contenir ses tremblements fila prestement une fois que Lily fut entrée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle rencontra Maugrey Fol-œil. Il avait un air mauvais, un œil en moins et de longues cicatrices sur le visage. Elle essaya de ne pas trop le dévisager et se présenta :

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Lily Potter, la femme de …

- Je sais qui vous êtes, claqua-t-il. Bon, on va se dépêcher. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Nom complet, s'il vous plaît !

- Lily Rose Potter, née Evans.

- Que faisiez-vous à Ste Mangouste ?

- Je venais de faire l'échographie du cinquième mois et nous allions repartir avec mon mari, James Henry Potter.

- Décrivez-moi l'attaque. »

Visiblement cet homme était associable. Même si James l'admirait : il restait l'un, et presque, le meilleur des Aurors de sa génération.

« Je discutais avec lui de la joie qu'allait ressentir son parrain à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il s'est figé et nous avons vu six personnes entièrement vêtues de noir avec un masque dissimulant leurs visages. James m'a dit de partir mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger. L'une d'entre eux éclata d'un rire hystérique à vous glacer le sang. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est écriée _« Oh, une femme enceinte, je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir… »_. Elle a pointé sa baguette sur moi et m'a lancé un sortilège Doloris. James s'est interposé entre moi et elle, en recevant le sortilège et me dit de partir. Je l'ai écouté et j'ai transplané dans mon bureau au Ministère. C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai songé être en sécurité sans James. »

Instinctivement Lily avait placé ses mains sur son ventre afin de protéger son fils. Comme si le fait d'énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé pouvait faire réapparaître le malheur.

L'Auror l'avait écouté et pris des notes de son récit. Il grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et lui dit très sèchement de partir. Lily ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que cet homme austère. Une fois la porte refermée, elle regarda autour d'elle : devait-elle aller à droite ou à gauche ? Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct. Elle marcha, cherchant un panneau qui pouvait peut-être indiquer la sortie. Il n'y en avait pas. Il était inutile de frapper à la porte d'un bureau pour demander son chemin. Il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour lui indiquer la sortie. Mais il était sans effet, elle avait oublié que le Ministère ne pouvait pas être cartographié.

« Vous vous êtes perdue ? » demanda une voix.

Lily, surprise et pétrifiée après l'attaque, se retourna et lança un _Stupéfix_. Elle se confondit en excuses lorsqu'elle reconnut l'employé qui l'avait conduite à Maugrey. Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de ses membres, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et la ramena dans l'atrium du Ministère. Elle emprunta le réseau de cheminées afin de rentrer chez elle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

James n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, cette femme était sacrément puissante. Il avait été rassuré de voir Lily partir. Il l'avait été encore plus lorsque les autres Aurors étaient arrivés, les mangemorts étaient partis. Son chef Kingsley l'avait retrouvé et lui avait demandé tous les détails sur ce qu'il avait vu et avait prit en note sa déposition. Les médicomages avaient rapidement accouru. Il n'avait rien de grave, seulement besoin de quelques jours de repos pour permettre à son corps de récupérer. Il était ensuite directement rentré chez lui. Il ne souhaitait pas voir son meilleur ami. Il pouvait bien attendre un peu pour savoir qu'il allait pouvoir passer des après-midi entiers à jouer au Quidditch. Il ne savait pas dans quel état elle était, ni même où elle se trouvait. Il repensa à son enfant, son fils. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait vu le sort partir vers le ventre de sa femme et il savait qu'il était de son devoir de faire barrage afin que les deux êtres qu'il aime le plus au monde soient sains et saufs. Il se doutait bien que si c'était Lily qui l'avait reçu, l'enfant serait décédé. Il ne voulait même pas penser à cette éventualité. Cette issue était beaucoup trop horrible à ses yeux.

Un feu vert crépita dans la cheminée. James se retourna et vit sa femme en sortir. Chacun se précipita dans les bras de l'autre. Ils profitaient de ce bonheur qu'ils avaient cru perdre à jamais.

« Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On va bien James, mais toi ? J'ai vu que tu avais reçu un Doloris…

- Je ne vais pas te le cacher, c'était relativement douloureux_._ Mais le fait de savoir que c'était moi qui était touché et pas toi, et que tu étais en sécurité ailleurs que là-bas m'a donné la force de me souffrir.

- Oh James … »

Lily embrassa son mari. James répondit à son baiser, et caressa délicatement le ventre de sa femme. Le bébé avait lui aussi besoin d'être rassuré. Trop heureux de se retrouver, ils ne virent et n'entendirent même pas la cheminée crépiter de nouveau. Trois Maraudeurs à l'air inquiets sortirent des flammes verdoyantes.

« James, Lily, vous allez-bien ? demanda Remus.

- On a entendu pour l'attentat à Ste Mangouste. On était paniqué à l'idée qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose, ajouta Peter.

- Et le bébé ? Vous avez eu le temps de faire l'échographie ? conclu Sirius.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous sommes tous les trois en parfaite santé, les rassura James.

- Malgré le fait que tu te sois pris un Doloris, mon amour » ajouta Lily.

Ce fut une explosion de « Quoi ! » interloqués. Puis il y eut un baragouinage monstre dans le petit salon. Les trois amis posèrent des questions dignes d'un interrogatoire du Ministère. Mais rapidement Sirius s'écarta, l'air soucieux. Lily le remarqua.

« Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu comptes te venger, le sermonna-t-elle. Le silence ce fit dans la pièce.

- Non, je me posais juste une question. A ce moment-là, il regarda Lily droit dans les yeux. Alors, fille ou garçon ?

- Ah… Sirius, je suis désolé pour toi, commença le futur père avec un air dramatique.

- Quoi, c'est une fille ? C'est ça ?

- Mon pauvre Patmol, je suis obligé de t'annoncer que tu vas désormais passer tes après-midi… continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- A jouer à la maison de poupée, c'est ça ? Sirius semblait réellement déçu de dire ça.

- A faire du Quidditch. Parce que oui, je vais avoir un fils ! hurla James en sautillant dans tous le salon pour prendre Sirius par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier.

- Pauvre Lily, tu vas devoir supporter deux James et un Sirius durant tout ton temps libre, se moqua gentiment Peter.

- Queudever, je t'arrête tout de suite. On ne se moque pas de mon filleul ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et félicitèrent le couple. Leur vie n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout si, comme tous le pensaient, le petit était le portrait de son père et avait pour modèle Patmol et Cornedrue.

** oOoOoOoOo **

Une semaine était passée depuis l'attentat et l'enquête avançait au rythme d'un crabe de feu _(N/B : C'est une tortue qui crache du feu et dont la carapace est ornée de pierres précieuses)_. La baguette magique que l'un des Mangemorts –un dénommé Mulciber– avait révélé suffisamment de sortilèges de magie noire et même un impardonnable afin de pouvoir l'envoyer à Azkaban. Malheureusement, ils ne l'avaient pas capturé et ses acolytes courraient toujours les rues.

Cela inquiétait légèrement James. En tant qu'Auror il était souvent confronté à eux. Il craignait tout particulièrement une attaque au Ministère et que Lily soit blessé. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne pensait guère à tout cela. Il était assis devant la table basse de son salon avec sa femme, un recueil de prénoms ouvert devant eux :

« Wulfric, c'est bien non ? demanda Lily.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi pas Geoffroy tant que t'y est !

- Je ne veux pas d'un prénom de vieux ! Geoffroy c'est moche, n'est-ce pas mon bébé ? »

Lily s'arrêta brusquement et porta une main à son ventre. Ses yeux commençaient à briller.

« Lily, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta James.

- Il … Il vient de bouger, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ! James plaça aussitôt sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et attendit.

- En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Geoffroy… Un petit coup vint confirmer ses dires et le sourire de James se fit encore plus grand.

- Et Henry, c'est beau Henry » reprit la jeune femme.

James ne répondit pas à cette question et le peut-être futur nommé Henry n'eut pas le temps de signaler s'il aimait ou non ce prénom parce qu'un patronus en forme de lynx apparut dans le salon. C'était celui de l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, le supérieur de James. La voix de l'Auror résonna dans la pièce :

« Potter, au Ministère. Tout de suite ! »

James se leva, embrassa sa femme et transplana au Ministère. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Il voulut directement aller dans le bureau de son capitaine mais la sorcière d'accueil le retint :

« Monsieur Potter, ils sont dans le bureau de l'Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. »

Il déglutit, être convoqué dans le bureau du chef du département par son commandant n'est pas bon signe. Il frappa à la porte et Kingsley vint lui ouvrir. Il lui désigna une chaise devant la table où il se trouvait, ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey –responsable de l'attentat de Ste Mangouste–, Rufus Scrimgeour –chef du Bureau des Aurors– et son père. Il déglutit une deuxième fois.

« Auror Potter, commença Rufus, vous vous trouvez mêlé dans une situation plus que fâcheuse. Vous êtes mêlé à l'attentat de Ste Mangouste. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il essaya de trouver du réconfort dans les le regard de son père mais il ne vit que le masque imperturbable qu'il revêtait lorsqu'il travaillait sur une enquête.

« Après une analyse plus qu'aboutit de la baguette du mangemort Mulciber… continua ce dernier.

- Rufus, on va abréger, le coupa Fol-Œil. Potter, la baguette a révélé que le type de King Cross était soumis à l'Impérium. Mais elle a aussi délivré un message, elle donc volontairement était abandonné. Elle a juste dit : _Potter Junior, je vais vous trouver et vous tuer, toi et ta femme_.

- Merci Alastor pour ce manque de tact considérable » dit Kingsley.

James ne les écoutait plus, cette bande de sorciers cherchait à le tuer, lui et sa famille. Une nouvelle fois, il regarda son père. Celui-ci lui renvoyait toute la compassion qu'il pouvait.

« Nous allons donc mettre en place une équipe d'Aurors pour vous surveiller, simple mesure de précaution. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur. »

La réunion était achevée, les trois autres Aurors commencèrent à discuter de la suite de l'enquête. James se leva tel un automate. Il devait rejoindre Lily, sa femme qui était très certainement en train de chercher d'autres prénoms pour leur fils. Il devait lui annoncer cette mesure de précaution. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, son père le rattrapa.

« James, mon fils, je suis sincèrement désolé qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre à moi par ton biais.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Ils m'ont déjà demandé plusieurs fois de les rejoindre mais j'ai toujours refusé. Ils doivent estimer quand s'en prenant à toi, ils m'atteindront plus facilement, avoua son père.

- C'est injuste, on choisissait un prénom. On passait un bon après-midi avec Lily et je dois lui annoncer ça ! dit James dont le ton commençait à monter.

- En parlant de Lily, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la faire sortir. Avec l'attaque, ils savent sûrement qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne veux pas prendre la peine de la faire venir au Ministère. Je lui enverrai les dossiers importants pour qu'elle travaille dessus mais je ne veux plus la voir au bureau.

- Viens avec moi alors, parce que si je dois lui annoncer seul… Je pense que tu peux tout de suite chez le fleuriste chercher des fleurs pour aller déposer des fleurs sur ma tombe ce soir en rentrant _(N/B : Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne… N/A : oh la blague de 1ere S qui passe son écrit français dans une semaine !)_. »

En disant cette phrase, James essayait de faire une pointe d'humour pour montrer que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Mais son père n'était pas dupe. Il voyait juste en son fils le petit garçon apeuré qui souhaitait juste se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Il le prit par l'épaule et ils transplanèrent chez James.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lily s'inquiétait pour son mari, tout comme son bébé qui tapait un peu plus fort voulant certainement que son père revienne. Elle abandonna Henry, tout comme Dan, Anthony, Cedric, Oliver, Stephen et Ted. Elle entendit le crac caractéristique du transplanage et releva sa tête. Elle vit les deux Potter qui avaient tous deux la même tête de résignation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

James s'assit et la prit dans ses bras puis lui raconta. William finit par lui annoncer son congé forcé. La jeune femme pleurait : pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-t-il contre eux ? Dans un espoir de remettre de la joie dans son foyer, James demanda :

« Tu as réussi à trouver un prénom qu'il aimait ?

- J'avais pensé à Harry : Harry James Potter. Tu aimes bien ?

- Ça sonne bien… D'un autre côté, c'est logique vu qu'il porte mon prénom. » répondit James avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Note Bêta : Ne tuez pas Ignis. Si ce chapitre est en retard, c'est à cause de moi. J'ai traîné pour la correction. J'essaierai de ne pas avoir de retard à l'avenir. Promis *croise les doigts derrière son dos*_

_Comme l'a si bien dit ma bêta, ne me tuez pas ! Elle a eu un peu de retard entre mon anniv mais surtout on révise notre bac français (même si corriger des fautes d'orthographe peut faire partie intégrante de l'épreuve, qui est capable de réciter la biographie de Voltaire et de parler des formes fixes de la poésie ?) x)_

_Bref, merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à toi, chère bêta car à cause de moi tu as dû une fois de plus t'arracher les cheveux ^^'_

_A très vite ! _

_Ignis_


	6. Mars

Lily ruminait. Elle regardait la pluie tomber à travers les fenêtres de son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle avait interdiction de sortir. Au loin, elle vit l'un des Aurors assigné à la surveillance de sa maison passer entre les feuillages. _Vraiment pas discret_ pensa-t-elle. Lily Potter s'ennuyait et elle détestait s'ennuyer. Elle avait besoin d'action ! Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, elle devait faire quelque chose afin de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Elle avait voulu ranger le grenier mais Harry commençait à peser son poids, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'agiter trop longtemps. Elle avait voulu appeler Alice par Cheminette néanmoins avec le décalage horaire et la grossesse de son amie, cela était juste impossible. Elle avait ensuite voulu concocter de nouvelles potions mais James lui avait interdit de peur de son chaudron explose, (en effet, il se pouvait qu'un soir avec Sirius et deux, trois verres de whisky pur feu, ils aient ensorcelé le chaudron de manière à ce qu'il explose à chaque préparation). Elle aurait aimé sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse pour commencer à regarder les jouets et les vêtements qu'elle pourrait acheter pour son fils mais James le lui avait défendu. Il voulait être présent et aider à choisir toutefois il voulait aussi pouvoir la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

Son mari James était distant. Il ne parlait jamais de son travail. Il ne l'informait pas de l'avancement de l'enquête. Depuis l'attentat de Ste Mangouste, il n'avait rien eu d'autre. Elle soupçonnait qu'il lui cache des choses et elle ne le supportait pas. Souvent le soir, il s'enfermait dans une pièce du premier étage et y passait plusieurs heures. Lily avait essayé de rentrer mais la porte était verrouillée magiquement et seul James possédait l'incantation capable de l'ouvrir. Elle voulait sortir, se promener, se balader, flâner, travailler, faire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle passait une minute hors de son manoir. Aussi grand fut-il, il était sans vie. La lassitude de Lily imprégnait les murs.

Elle regarda la pendule. Dans trois heures son mari serait de retour. Mais de quoi parleraient-ils ? Que feraient-ils ensemble ? La réponse s'imposa toute seule : rien. Ils ne feraient rien et ils ne parleraient pas. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se reprocher de ne rien faire. Le problème venait de James… Elle ne le comprenait plus en ce moment. Une idée apparut dans son esprit. Qui sur Terre connaissait le mieux James ? Les Maraudeurs ! Elle ne voulait pas appeler Sirius, il serait trop gâteux devant son ventre et en oublierait totalement la raison principale de sa visite. Quant à Peter, c'était celui avec lequel elle s'entendait le moins bien. Il restait donc Remus, celui avec lequel elle aimait se confier. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'ils ont été préfets ensemble lors de leur scolarité. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et passa sa tête dans les flammes vertes :

« Remus ? Reeemus ?

- Oui, oui j'arrive… des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Oh ! Bonjour Lily. Que veux-tu ?

- Je voudrai te parler de James. Tu ne voudrais pas venir à la maison ?

- Donne-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive. »

Lily se redressa, une main posée dans le creux de ses reins. Plus que trois mois et elle aurait enfin son bébé dans ses bras. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de jus de citrouille. A défaut de pouvoir sortit de la maison, recevoir du monde lui changera les idées. Elle disposa sur un plateau quelques cookies aux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, préparés le matin-même par Nebula. Elle emporta le tout au salon et attendit. Remus n'avait pas menti, cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la cheminée ne crépite et qu'il entre dans la maison.

« Bonjour future-maman, bonjour bonhomme, les salua-t-il.

- Bonjour futur-tonton, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Alors comme ça, ce cher Cornedrue a encore fait des siennes. Quoi exactement ?

- Rien, il n'a rien fait justement. Cela va faire plusieurs semaines qu'il ne m'a pas proposé de faire une sortie en amoureux. Et le soir, il me parle peu et monte s'enfermer dans une pièce au premier étage. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Tu as essayé d'ouvrir cette pièce ?

- Evidemment mais il l'a fermé par un loquet magique.

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Peut-être qu'il veut te faire une surprise ? Ce qui permettrait d'expliquer le fait qu'il ne te parle pas beaucoup.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il me raconte sa journée mais il se tait. J'essaye alors d'engager la conversation sur autre chose mais il me répond vaguement. Ses yeux ne brillent pas de leur éclat de malice habituel, ils sont vides. Il a l'esprit ailleurs, il passe son temps à fixer son assiette quand on est à table et à jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Il doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi. Il doit aussi s'en vouloir parce que les mangemorts veulent attaquer son père et préfèrent s'en prendre à toi… Tu es une proie facile pour eux. Il ne veut pas te mettre au courant des agissements du Ministère pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes davantage.

- Mais je veux savoir ! Il ne se rend même pas compte que je commence à dépérir dans cette immense maison. Je suis seule et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Ces abrutis d'Aurors me surveillent, moi et la maison constamment. Je rangerai bien le grenier, mais son fils –notre fils, m'en empêche. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça jusqu'à la fin juillet ! J'ai besoin que mon mari me parle qu'il me regarde, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Cela va faire depuis l'annonce que ces fous cherchent à nous avoir qu'il ne m'a plus touché. Suis-je comme le dit Pétunia, un monstre à ses yeux ? Ne suis-je plus désirable maintenant que j'ai pris des hanches et du ventre pour permettre à son fils de grandir ? »

Lily pleurait désormais. Remus quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et vint se mettre aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il la réconforta. Décidemment James accumulait gaffe sur gaffe depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait devenir père. En fait, ses bêtises étaient d'autant plus visibles que Lily était sensible. Les hormones n'aidaient pas le jeune couple. Remus lui parlerait ce soir, si possible… Sinon à Peter et à Sirius, ensemble ils parviendraient certainement à le remettre dans le droit chemin.

« Tu sais Lily, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Mais je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que la culpabilité le ronge exactement comme après le regrettable incident des BUSE.

- Mais que se reproche-t-il ? demanda Lily qui avait repris ses moyens et séché ses larmes.

- L'égo et la fierté masculine. Il doit se sentir coupable de te savoir enceinte et poursuivie par une bande de cinglés. Tu comprends, pour lui c'est son devoir de protéger sa famille. Or il a dû accepter que sa maison soit placée sous surveillance constante et que tu es dû abandonner ton travail. Dès qu'il te voit, il doit se rappeler à quel point il a été incapable de mener à bien son rôle de futur père et d'époux.

- Mais qu'il est bête…

- Je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir, sans ça je vais le dire à Sirius et à Peter. Dans tous les cas, tu peux compter sur Sirius pour remettre James dans le droit chemin. Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour le petit Harry. Alors si je lui dis que la mère de son filleul est à deux doigts de la dépression à cause de son idiot de mari, il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêche de ne pas s'en mêler. »

Lily rigola, elle se sentait mieux d'avoir pu dire tout ce qu'elle pensait à Remus et que ce dernier allait tout faire pour l'aider. Remus ne resta pas longtemps, après tout il devait faire ravaler sa fierté et son égo au roi de la forêt, une chose qui n'est pas aisée, même pour un loup.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Remus se présenta au Bureau des Aurors et s'approcha de la sorcière qui était à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterai parler à l'Auror Potter, est-il disponible ?

- Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir, au fond du couloir à droite, puis sixième porte sur la gauche. »

Elle n'était pas polie et avait donné l'impression à Remus qu'il était de trop devant elle et qu'elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire comme lire le dernier numéro Sorcière Hebdo posé sur son secrétaire. Il suivit ses indications et arriva devant le bureau de James. Il frappa trois coups sur la porte.

« Oui entrez. Lunard, que viens-tu faire ici ? dit-il surpris.

- Cornedrue, je dois te parler. Et si on va aller se prendre une bierraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur ? »

James le regarda peiné, il savait exactement ce que lui voulait son ami et avait tout fait pour retarder la conversation au maximum. Remus s'assit le temps qu'il finisse de boucler les dossiers qu'il avait entamé. Puis les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent le Ministère direction le Chemin de Traverse. En arrivant dans le pub, ils commandèrent leurs boissons et prirent une table un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être importunés par les autres clients de l'établissement. Remus commença son sermon.

« James, (je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais) tu as merdé.

- Merci de me rappeler que je ne suis pas capable de protéger et de prendre soin de ma propre famille…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'y es pour rien si une bande de fous cherchent à attaquer ton père par le biais de ta famille. Ce conflit vous dépasse, et tu n'y es pour rien si des agents du Ministère « gardent » vos fenêtres.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me parler ? dit James sur la défensive.

- C'est Lily. A cause de ta connerie du « je ne les protège pas assez » et du fait que tu t'enfermes dans une pièce le soir, elle se sent délaissée. Elle dépérit de ne plus pouvoir sortir et elle commence sérieusement à douter de tes sentiments, comme quoi que depuis l'échographie tu ne veux plus ni d'elle, ni du bébé.

- C'est complétement absurde, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux !

- James, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris ta femme dans tes bras ? »

Les yeux de James se voilèrent. Remus disait vrai, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait changé ses habitudes avec Lily et en mal d'après son ami. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que sa tête alla s'appuyer sur ses mains. Son regard s'embua :

« Remus, je ne suis qu'un idiot, un stupide incapable, l'homme le plus abruti de la Terre. Je ne suis même pas capable de rendre heureuse Lily. Combien de fois ai-je dépossédé Lily de sa joie, de son bonheur ? Je ne la mérite pas. Je ferai mieux de partir loin d'elle pour ne pas la blesser davantage.

- James, la guerre détruit et brise des familles chaque jour. La tienne n'est pas loin de se briser, mais il est encore temps de changer le cours des choses.

- C'est vrai… D'après toi, j'aurais encore une chance avec Lily ? Demanda James dont l'espoir faisait briller ses yeux. Je ne vois pas comment elle me l'accorderait, cette dernière chance.

- Montre-lui la pièce dans laquelle tu passes toutes tes soirées… Celle où elle n'a pas accès.

- Je ne peux pas. Elle n'est pas finie… Devant l'air interrogateur de son ami il poursuivit. Tu comprends, je voulais lui faire la surprise. Je suis en train de faire la chambre d'Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'épuise à la tâche. Elle est déjà si fatiguée le soir quand je rentre.

- Tu es vraiment en train de la préparer ?

- Bien sûr, c'est mon fils. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- James, même si elle n'est pas finie, montre-la-lui. C'est ça ta dernière chance, lui montrer que si tu ne t'occupais plus d'elle en ce moment ce n'est pas que parce que tu te sens coupable de la situation, c'est aussi parce que tu commences à préparer la venue de votre fils. Je peux t'assurer que rien ne va lui faire plus plaisir.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que McGonagall n'a jamais su qui avait pu repeindre son bureau en rouge et or et en y accrochant des photos de chats. Même si je pense qu'elle se doutait que c'était nous. »

Ils rigolèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir, rien qu'à voir sa tête lorsqu'elle les avait convoqués dans son bureau et que les chats avaient tous miaulés.

Néanmoins, James se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il avait une femme à reconquérir !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lily était dans la cuisine, elle attendait son mari en espérant secrètement que Remus ait pu parler à ce dernier. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne serait pas peinée, le jeune homme avait aussi sa propre vie. La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix de son mari résonna :

« Lily-Jolie, je suis rentré. Où es-tu ?

- Dans la cuisine, James » elle avait murmuré son prénom. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit directement devant la table. _Il ne viendra pas m'embrasser_ pensa Lily. Elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler comme chaque soir et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oh la routine quoi. »

Il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Remus ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle s'assit à son tour, se servit et garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

_Merde ! J'ai encore agi comme un con !_ pensa James. Il avait perçu le trouble de sa femme, et trouvé son origine. Il devait rattraper la situation tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Lily ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme releva sa tête et le regarda. Il put voir combien ses émeraudes étaient ternes. Elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Elle murmura un '_je n'ai pas très faim'_ presqu'inaudible et quitta la pièce précipitamment.

« Lily attends ! »

James se précipita à sa suite. Elle finissait de monter les escaliers quand il la rattrapa et qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

« Remus m'a parlé aujourd'hui. J'ai une fois de plus agi comme un abruti et je tenais une fois de plus à m'en excuser. Toi et Harry vous comptez énormément pour moi, je serai prêt à mourir pour vous deux. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Se souvenant que pour Lily Evans, aujourd'hui Lily Potter, les actes comptent plus que les paroles, James l'emmena dans sa pièce secrète : la future chambre du petit Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Lily resta stupéfaite devant la pièce et les larmes longtemps refoulées coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

« C'est… C'est…

- La chambre d'Harry. Il me reste deux trois choses à faire et je ne voulais pas que tu t'en occupes car j'ai remarqué que tu étais de plus en plus fatiguée ces derniers temps. »

Il lui présenta la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, avec une bande rouge et or coupant les murs en deux à l'horizontale. Le plafond était bleu et il y avait du parquet au sol. Les meubles étaient recouverts de tissus pour ne pas être tâchés de peinture. Sur deux murs opposés étaient représentés des buts de Quidditch. Les trois anneaux étaient ensorcelés : il était possible d'envoyer une balle à travers. Elle réapparaissait au centre de la pièce. Un sortilège ingénieux qui allait permettre à James d'apprendre son sport favori à son fils dès le plus jeune âge.

Lily resta sans voix. James préparait tout cela pour son fils et elle l'avait accusé de ne pas prendre s'occuper d'elle. C'était une belle preuve d'amour. Et elle avait douté de lui. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ses propres pensées qu'elle ne remarque pas que James s'était agenouillé, et avait relevé son chemisier.

« Tu as vu bonhomme. Elle est toute belle ta chambre. C'est Papa qui a tout fait, il ne l'a pas encore fini mais elle sera prêtre quand tu arriveras. Tu as vu, tu as même des buts de Quidditch (intégrés dans ta chambre), comme ça Papa pourra t'apprendre à y jouer et Tonton Sirius viendra jouer avec nous. Je suis quasiment certain que tu es le seul petit sorcier d'Angleterre à posséder ton propre terrain dans ta chambre.

- Mais en attendant que tu arrives, ton Papa il a bien mérité que Maman le remercie. »

James se releva et Lily l'embrassa comme lors de sa demande en mariage. Leur amour était tellement puissant qu'il pouvait tout surmonter.

Ils allèrent dîner, puis remontèrent dans la chambre de leur fils. James s'activa de la finir tandis que Lily avait pour ordre de rester assise et de le regarder travailler. Elle aurait préféré l'aider mais il lui rétorqua qu'elle devait se reposer afin de pouvoir acheter tous les vêtements et tous les jouets qu'ils allaient devoir aller chercher d'ici peu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le couple s'était complétement réconcilié. Néanmoins James s'était quand même attiré les foudres de Sirius. Ce dernier avait voulu tuer son meilleur ami pour la bêtise qu'il avait failli commettre. Sa colère était telle que le jeune homme aurait préféré subir les foudres de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor en personne.

Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'avait envie de se prendre la tête. Ils voulaient tous célébrer le vingtième anniversaire de James. Ce dernier travaillait et les trois Maraudeurs avaient investi leur maison (avec la bénédiction de Lily) pour lui préparer une fête digne de ce nom. Pour cela, ils avaient littéralement dévalisé Zonko et Honeydukes. Les jeunes élèves de Poudlard allaient être déçu, une sortie avait lieu le week-end suivant.

James se doutait que ses amis avaient préparé quelque chose à la hauteur des Maraudeurs mais il ne se doutait absolument pas de voir Lily débarquer en étant complétement paniquée dans son bureau du Ministère et en criant :

« James, viens ! Dépêche-toi ! La maison brûle, c'est horrible ! »

Ils avaient rapidement transplané. Une fois à Godric's Hollow, il avait bien vu sa maison en flamme. Mais devant le fou rire de Peter, Sirius, Remus et Lily il avait compris qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un feu d'artifice. Il s'était élancé à la poursuite de ses amis en leur lançant des maléfices de chatouillis à tout le monde. Lily n'avait rien reçu, la grossesse avait quelques avantages.

En entrant dans son salon, James s'était précipité sur le saladier de bonbon en tout genre, sans penser un seul instant que certains des dits bonbons allaient lui faire apparaître une trompe ou allaient le faire siffler comme un train. Lily les regardait en souriant, ils étaient pires que des gamins. Les plaisanteries et les farces s'enchainèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit : ils n'avaient jamais autant ri de toute leur vie.

Le moment du gâteau et des cadeaux arriva. Sur une immense pièce-montée représentant la tête d'un cerf, vingt bougies étaient allumées. James les souffla, mais ces dernières se rallumèrent. Ne comprenant pas, il les souffla à nouveau dessus. Lily lui dit finalement d'arrêter sous les regards admiratifs des trois autres Maraudeurs. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée d'utiliser des bougies ''magiques'', une invention moldue. On avait beau les éteindre, elles se rallumaient toujours. James reçut tout un quitte de farce pour jeune sorcier, dixit de Peter « Harry sera un Maraudeur, autant qu'il sache faire des blagues dès son plus jeune âge ». Remus s'était contenté d'une amulette, lui indiquant quand Lily était réellement en danger. Sirius ne put s'empêche de ne pas être sérieux, c'est donc le plus naturellement au monde qu'il lui offrit des dragons miniatures. Lily faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand le petit Norvégien à crête brula les cheveux de Patmol.

La fête se termina. Tous étaient contents d'avoir passé un mois éprouvant et de le terminer sur une note heureuse. [N/B : _Philosophie de Leibniz : Tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! ndla : arrête de réviser ton français dans mes corrections de fics ! La dernière fois, la poésie, aujourd'hui, l'argumentation. Chers lecteurs, plus que deux chapitres à tenir, comme ça elle pourra vous parler des deux derniers objets d'étude : le roman et le théâtre !]_

_Tadam ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est venu bien plus vite que l'autre ! _

_Merci, chère bêta, de recorriger tous les « mais » qui peuplaient mon récit. Promis, dans la suivante j'ai fait attention !_

_Encore une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews !_

_Nous nous retrouvons donc la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7. N'hésitez –toujours- pas à me donner votre avis, et souhaiter nous ce formidable mot de cinq lettres commençant par un M**** pour mercredi ! Je pense qu'__**Aure7lie**__ se joint à moi pour aussi vous le souhaitez, que votre épreuve commence lundi ou comme pour nous mercredi. )_

_Ignis Nebula_


	7. Avril

La chambre d'Harry était finie, mais les placards étaient vides. C'est pour cela qu'en ce jour, Monsieur et Madame Potter allaient dans le Londres sorcier pour acheter vêtements et autres jouets à leur fils. James voulait commencer par les vêtements car c'était selon lui le plus urgent. En réalité, il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin : le magasin de jouets. Pour Lily, tout était important. Son fils devait être beau et s'amuser en toute occasion. Elle était fatiguée par sa grossesse et transplana avec James.

En arrivant dans la boutique de vêtements pour bébé du Chemin de Traverse, ils s'émerveillèrent devant chaque article.

« Lily, on devrait lui prendre ça, lui disait James en lui montrant toutes sortes de body, pyjamas…

- James, repose-les. On va retourner à l'entrée de la boutique et faire chaque rayon, devant l'air dépité de son mari elle rajouta, comme ça on est sûr de ne rien oublier.

- C'est toi qui vois ma puce. »

Ils partirent d'un bon pas vers le rayon des pyjamas et faillirent acheter tous ce qu'ils virent. Alors que Lily en prenait un avec écrit « Courageux comme un lion », « Attention, enfant magique », elle en trouva même deux avec un chien et un cerf; James préférait que son fils soit un « Futur champion de Quidditch » ou encore un « Tueur de dragon ». Ils trouvèrent même un pyjama qui changeait de couleur en fonction de l'heure. Les autres rayons furent aussi passés au peigne fin, ils remplissaient leur panier de tous les articles qui leur plaisait sans se rendre compte de tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leur panier.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils voulurent aller en caisse que Lily s'aperçut qu'ils avaient peut-être fait un peu trop de folie.

« James, on ne peut pas acheter tout ça. C'est beaucoup trop. »

Cependant pour James rien n'était de trop pour son enfant. Lily bailla juste à ce moment-là.

« Chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Je vais bien. Ça va, je t'assure.

- Je préfèrerai que tu ailles t'asseoir sur le fauteuil à l'entrée.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous y accompagner Madame, dit poliment l'une des vendeuses.

- Je peux y aller toute seule vous savez …

- Dans votre état, il est plus prudent que quelqu'un vous accompagne. »

Lily arrêta de protester et se laissa accompagner jusqu'au fauteuil. James remercia discrètement la vendeuse. Il prit tous leurs articles et se dirigea en caisse. Lorsque la vendeuse lui annonça le prix, il reconnut que sa femme avait raison. Ils avaient fait des folies. Cependant il paya jusqu'à la dernière mornille. Dans sa famille, l'argent n'était pas un problème et puis il avait envie de faire plaisir à sa femme, à son fils et à lui aussi. Il miniaturisa et envoya les achats au manoir. Nebula avait été prévenue avant leur départ et avait pour consigne de monter leurs courses dans la chambre du petit. Elle ne devait surtout pas les ranger. Ce serait leurs petits plaisir à eux deux. Il retrouva Lily à l'entrée.

« James, tu n'as pas tout acheté j'espère, il leva les yeux au ciel. James, enfin c'est trop il ne fallait pas.

- J'ai bien le droit de gâter mon fils, non ? lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- James, je ne veux pas que notre fils soit pourri gâté, je ne veux pas qu'il soit aussi prétentieux que toi jusqu'en cinquième année.

- Et je dois le prendre comment ? Dit James faussement blessé.

- Comme tu veux, ne faisons pas de folies au magasin de jouets quand il sera né ses seules occupations seront de manger et de dormir, alors… »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils prirent la direction du dit magasin. Ils marchaient lentement, très lentement et James n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre toutes les trois secondes. Alors que Lily allait lui faire une remarque cinglante, ils virent Sirius :

« Tiens, la famille Potter ! Quelle coïncidence, s'exclama-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil discret à James, que Lily vit et interpréta.

- Hum, toussota-t-elle. Sirius, tu sais… Te croiser au le Chemin de Traverse le jour même où nous faisons des achats pour l'arrivée de Harry, je n'appelle pas ça une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lily Jolie, je suis blessé par tes paroles, dit Patmol en prenant son air de chien battu.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure, mon cher mari passe son temps à regarder sa montre comme s'il avait un rendez-vous ?

- Bon ok, je l'admets. James m'a invité à vous rejoindre, c'est aussi mon filleul ! »

Lily laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

- Dire que j'étais déjà fatiguée…

- Tu veux que l'on rentre ? Lui proposa James. On pourra revenir une autre fois.

- Enfin James, je devais déjà te surveiller dans le magasin de jouets et maintenant il faut également que je surveille Sirius. Vous êtes toujours pire que des gamins quand vous montez un coup ensemble. »

Les deux fautifs levèrent les yeux au ciel, tout comme Lily. La fin de leur après-midi promettait d'être longue pour la future maman mais très amusante pour les futurs papa et parrain.

Un homme de chaque côté de Lily, ils allèrent ensemble dans la boutique et se séparèrent dès qu'ils y furent rentrés. Alors que les deux Maraudeurs partaient faire elle ne savait quoi dans les rayons, Lily se dirigea vers les peluches. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'elle vit la jolie petite chouette blanche et le joli petit ourson. Ce ne fût pas un vendeur qui se dépêcha de lui apporter un panier pour empêcher qu'elle soit trop encombrée, mais James.

« Alors, mon amour, qu'as-tu trouvé de beau ?

- Juste deux peluches, lui répondit Lily en les mettant dans le panier. Et toi, tu as abandonné Sirius ?

- Oh, tu sais… Il est grand. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul… »

Lily, n'entendit pas la fin de ses paroles, elle avait remarqué que son mari tentait de dissimuler un objet derrière son dos.

« James, tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? dit-elle telle une maman qui sermonne son enfant.

- Moi… euh… qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir te cacher ? lui répondit-il en essayant de masquer sa gêne.

- Alors, que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?

- Oh mais ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-il.

- Montre-moi dans ce cas. » Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Quant à James, il lui dévoila ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

« James ! Ne me dit pas que tu as acheté un balais-jouet à ton fils ! Je veux bien que tu installes des buts de Quidditch dans sa chambre, que plus tard vous passerez toutes vos après-midi à jouer à ce sport, mais là non ! Enfin James, ce n'est qu'à partir d'un an qu'il va pouvoir jouer avec. »

Derrière eux, Lily entendit des grands éclats de rire. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius, complétement plié en deux après avoir vu l'expression faciale qu'abordait son meilleur ami. Lily soupira bruyamment, ils étaient obligés de la faire tourner en bourrique alors qu'elle est enceinte et fatiguée. Mais où va le monde ! Elle s'approcha alors d'un vendeur, laissant son mari et son meilleur ami heureux de leur petite blague.

« Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Oui madame, tout ce que vous voulez.

- Vous voyez les deux énergumènes derrière moi, dit-elle en désignant Patmol et Cornedrue. Il s'agit en fait de mon mari et de son meilleur ami. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez les surveiller. On ne croit pas comme ça qu'ils ont vingt ans néanmoins ils sont pires que des gosses de six.

- Comme vous voudrez » répondit le vendeur, amusé de la petite plaisanterie de Lily.

Ce fut à son tour de rire quand il vint vers eux et décida de les emmener vers un endroit 'magique'. Les deux s'indignèrent auprès de Lilly qui les ignora superbement et continua son exploration du rayon peluches. Elle en avait deux, ce qui était suffisant pour un enfant. De plus elle allait très certainement en recevoir de la part de leurs amis. Elle allait partir en direction de la caisse quand elle vit un cerf, une biche et un faon. Elle resta quelques minutes à les contempler, l'allusion était flagrante avec sa propre famille. Le cerf et la biche étaient relativement grands pour un bébé comme Harry mais le faon lui correspondrait parfaitement. Lily s'était promis de ne pas gâter son fils mais puisque James allait le faire, alors elle aussi !

Elle alla régler toute sa petite tribu, soit le cerf, la biche, le petit faon, la chouette et l'ourson. Le vendeur à qui elle avait demandé de s'occuper de James et de Sirius, l'emmena les récupérer. Les grands enfants étaient assis dans un parc pour bambins. Ils étaient certainement magiquement retenus par un sort et l'on pouvait dire à la vue de leurs têtes respectives qu'ils étaient furax.

« Allez les enfants, Maman est venu vous récupérer, dit le vendeur en s'apprêtant à les libérer du sortilège.

- Attendez, s'écria Lily, laissez-moi juste prendre une photo. »

Elle sortit un petit appareil de son sac et prit le cliché. James et Sirius étaient vraiment indignés et jurèrent de faire la tête à la future maman. Promesse rapidement brisée quand cette dernière les emmena chez Florian Fortarôme, et leur paya une glace, au chocogrenouille et patacitrouille pour James et au caramel beurre salé et fizwizbiz pour Sirius.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire la tête indéfiniment, lança Lily.

- Si, répliquèrent les deux hommes parfaitement synchrones.

- James, tu ne veux même pas voir les peluches que j'ai prises pour Harry ?

- Mrf, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes déterminés à me répondre que par monosyllabe et grognements alors ?

- Oui, confirmèrent-ils.

- C'est dommage, j'avais trouvé un joli petit faon, ajouta Lily.

- Un faon ! Comme toi Cornedrue, s'exclama Sirius.

- Patmol, tu as huit syllabes de trop, répliqua James.

- Et toi dix chéri » rétorqua Lily.

Une fois de plus, elle avait vaincu les jeunes hommes. Elle était plus douée qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle sortit alors, le cerf, la biche et le petit faon.

« Oh bah ça alors, Cornedrue, toute ta famille en peluche, qui l'aurait cru ! dit Sirius.

- Tu as toi aussi fait des folies, ajouta James avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Chacun son tour, répliqua malicieusement sa femme en l'embrassant.

- Non mais oh ! [_N/A : pour ma bêta, on reconnait à peine notre professeur préféré dans cette phrase !_] On se calme les amoureux ! En tant que parrain de cette crevette je suis dans l'obligation de vous informer qu'il doit au moins avoir un chien, histoire que quelqu'un assure réellement son éducation au bon goût.

- Patmol, dans ton panier, privé de dessert » répliqua James en lui volant le reste de sa glace.

Finalement, cette journée avait été une réussite.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer que déjà ils se précipitaient dans la chambre fraîchement repeinte pour ranger leurs achats. Nebula vint se joindre à eux, après tout c'était son devoir d'aider ses maîtres à ordonner leurs affaires. Ils refusèrent gentiment mais devant l'air affolé de leur elfe, ils consentirent à la laisser plier les vêtements que James ou Lily lui passait. Souvent, James ou Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exclamer « Oh ! Comme il est mignon celui-ci, regarde ! », « Je l'avais complétement oublié celui-là » ou encore « On aurait jamais dû lui acheter tout ça ». Rien ne pouvait entamer leur bonheur.

James se chargea d'installer les peluches. Il disposa les trois plus petites dans le berceau, tandis que le cerf et la biche encadraient la table à langer. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, Harry pouvait arriver quand il le voulait à présent –mais pas tout de suite comme même–, ils étaient prêts à le recevoir comme il se doit.

« Tu sais Lily Jolie, cette chambre est un peu vide. Elle manque de peluches et de jouets, je trouve…

- James, tu ne crois tout de même pas que ton père ne va rien offrir à son petit fils ?

- Non, il va autant le gâter que nous.

- Et tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'avec sa qualité de parrain, Sirius ne va rien lui offrir ?

- Non mais par contre je te préviens : lui aussi rêve de voir Harry sur un balais-jouet.

- Et tu ne crois tout de même pas que les Maraudeurs ne vont pas offrir un kit complet de farce et attrape pour enfant au premier descendant des Maraudeurs ?

- Je n'aime pas cette expression, descendant des Maraudeurs, ça me vieillit beaucoup je trouve. »

James avait le regard pétillant. Les deux amants rirent de la pitrerie de James avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'était par une nuit d'Avril, il était à peine 23 heures et les époux Potter dormaient déjà. Ils avaient fini depuis quelques jours la chambre de leur fils. Quand soudain :

« James … James ! fit Lily en secouant son mari.

- Lily… Dors… Maugréa ce dernier, mécontent d'être réveillé.

- James !

- Hein ? Il se réveilla, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai faim…

- Le frigo est en bas ma puce, au regard suppliant de Lily il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il aille lui chercher quelque chose de précis. Bon, que veux-tu ?

- Une part de pudding et un verre de jus de citrouille… commença Lily.

- Mais on n'a pas de pudding ! l'interrompit James.

- Cuisinés par les elfes de Poudlard », termina-t-elle.

James était estomaqué.

« Rien que ça ! Enfin Lilly, je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard rien que pour une fringale nocturne !

- S'il te plait, elle lui fit son petit sourire et ses yeux suppliants, devant lesquels James n'avait jamais su résister. Tu auras ta cape. »

Devant la persuasion de sa femme, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle scène de ménage. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans son bureau pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. En passant devant l'horloge, il soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant l'heure. Il sortit de chez lui et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Il entra discrètement chez Honeydukes, ses années de sorties secrètes lui avaient finalement rendu service. Une fois de plus, il emprunta le long tunnel étroit menant à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne du troisième étage. En arrivant à l'extrémité du tunnel, il jura de ne pas avoir avec lui la Carte du Maraudeur. A la fin de leur septième année, ils avaient décidé de la laisser au château, en espérant que d'autres comme eux la récupèrent et en fassent bon usage. Il sortit discrètement, avec la cape il devrait bien arriver à arriver discrètement aux cuisines sans croiser un préfet, Miss Teigne, Rusard ou le professeur McGonagall. Il se voyait très mal expliquer au directeur et à elle-même pourquoi il était venu chercher de la nourriture pour sa femme dans les cuisines du château. Cependant son expérience de Maraudeur lui avait permis de se déplacer dans Poudlard en évitant les endroits les plus empruntés et en passant dans des recoins sombres. Il sourit en pensant que Sirius, Remus et Peter le tueraient s'il le savait là sans eux. Il était dans son élément, il n'avait pas dû passer plus de deux nuits sans s'offrir une balade nocturne dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Finalement il arriva devant la nature morte du sous-sol. Il retira la cape et chatouilla la poire. La porte familière apparut. Il l'ouvrit puis la referma. Il se fit immédiatement assaillir par les elfes du château :

« M. Potter ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Que direz les professeurs s'ils vous savaient là ?

- Cela va faire deux ans que vous êtes partis, vous nous avez manqué !

- Quelque chose vous donne envie ? »

D'un geste de la main, il les fit taire.

« Je voudrai une part de pudding, ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de citrouille et à emporter s'il vous plait.

- A emporter, vous ne restez pas avec nous ? Demanda l'un des elfes qui était resté avec lui alors que les autres s'activaient.

- Oui, ma femme, l'ancienne Lily Evans …

- Vous vous êtes mariés ?, s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- Oui, et nous attendons notre premier enfant …

- Vous, papa ?! Les elfes étaient au bord de la syncope collective.

- Oui, surprenant n'est-ce pas ?, tous acquiescèrent. L'enfant devrait naître fin juillet, c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Harry –James était fier d'une fois de plus de l'annoncer autour de lui– et donc, Lily a eu une subite envie de pudding d'ici, alors si vous pouviez accélérer l'allure, je vous en serai reconnaissant. »

Les elfes se précipitèrent. James Potter ainsi que les autres Maraudeurs avaient été leurs élèves préférés. Ils les mettaient toujours au parfum de leurs blagues et aucun professeur n'en avait était au courant. Ils les aidaient également assez souvent à préparer les célèbres fêtes surprises de la tour des Gryffondors. Depuis leur départ, leur rythme avait nettement diminué. Il ne restait guère que celle des victoires de l'équipe de Quidditch cependant la dite équipe n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Finalement, ils lui donnèrent un petit panier avec sa commande. Et comme d'habitude, il y en avait le double. James pourrait lui aussi en profiter. Il allait franchir la porte, quand un elfe le retint :

« Monsieur Potter, vous savez. On vous a toujours beaucoup apprécié. Alors on se demandait s'il serait possible que vous indiquiez à votre fils le chemin des cuisines. Sans vouloir vous offenser en vous donnant ce qui peut vous apparaître comme un ordre. Voyez ma demande comme une humble requête de ma part. »

James les regarda en souriant. Son fils était à peine né qu'ils voulaient déjà corrompre son existence à Poudlard. Il leur promit de lui dire en temps voulu et se promit intérieurement de ne jamais l'avouer à Lily. Bien que de son temps cette dernière appréciait énormément les fêtes, elle ne voudrait en aucun cas que son fils suive les traces de son père.

Il renfila sa cape et sorti. A cette heure, il n'y avait probablement plus de rondes de préfets. Il marcha alors distraitement vers le troisième étage. Mais il se sentait épié. Pas vraiment inquiet, il songea que c'était les tableaux et continua sa route. Malheureusement pour lui un miaulement résonna dans le couloir : Miss Teigne. Elle devait le suivre depuis un bon moment, certainement à cause de l'odeur qui se dégageait du panier. James maugréa. Rusard ne devait pas être loin. Il sortit sa baguette et pétrifia la chatte. Contrairement à son maître, elle était teigneuse. Alors que lui était à peine plus rusé qu'une brindille d'un balais de mauvaise qualité. Le concierge serait certainement affolé pour la santé Miss Teigne et serait de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la semaine. James ne put retenir un sourire, marauder lui manquait. Il devait bien se l'avouer. Il rentra chez lui sans encombre et sa femme se précipita sur les victuailles.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs avaient été conviés à partager un repas. James ne put s'empêcher de raconter son aventure de la veille, alors que Lily s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa chaise, honteuse d'avoir envoyé son homme se balader seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était sans compter sur Peter qui ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de lancer une petite tirade :

« Lily, je te tire mon chapeau. Tu as réussi à faire de James ton petit serviteur personnel. Sache qu'aucun de nous n'avait réussi cet exploit avant, tous applaudirent alors que Lily était aussi colorée que ses cheveux.

- N'empêche, moi aussi j'aurais aimé me balader dans Poudlard, maugréa Sirius.

- La prochaine fois je t'appelle Sirius, ok ? dit James.

- Serais-tu jaloux mon pauvre Patmol ?, demanda Remus.

- Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à marauder, annonça fièrement Cornedrue.

- TU AS MARAUDÉ SANS NOUS ? Explosèrent ses trois amis. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai pétrifié Miss Teigne.

- Ah, si ce n'est que ça, lança Remus visiblement déçu.

- Non Remus, ce n'est pas que ça… commença Peter.

- Il a MARAUDÉ, et j'insiste, MARAUDÉ sans nous, termina Sirius.

- Une punition de taille s'impose, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?, ajouta Peter.

- Et rappelle nous le premier article de la constitution des Maraudeurs, compléta Sirius.

- La constitution annonçait clairement que tout Maraudeur ayant maraudé sans en avertir les autres se verra puni durant le mois qui suit sa trahison, dit Remus d'une voix digne du plus haut juge du Magenmagot.

- Remus, la constitution précise-t-elle la nature de la punition ? le questionna Sirius.

- Elle n'est pas précisée, mais je pense qu'il doit s'agir de blagues à la version maraudeuse.

- Lily, prépare-toi à ne pas retrouver James dans son état normal pendant le mois suivant, annonça Peter d'une voix compatissante

- James, vu qu'il s'agit d'une punition, toute vengeance sera interdite, dit Remus.

- Et de toute façon, ton fils va bientôt naître. Il faudra que tu t'en occupes aussi, ajouta Lily et voyant le sourire des autres elle compléta. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, toi aussi tu devras t'en occuper.

- Moi, m'occuper d'Harry ? Je suis dans l'obligation de te rappeler ce qu'il est advenu du poupon que vous m'avez offert à Noël, tu vas vouloir laisser ton fils entre mes mains ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas prudent. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf James. Il se demandait ce que les Maraudeurs allaient lui préparer comme punition. Ils avaient eu sept ans pour s'entraîner sur les Serpentard et les bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent généralement extrêmement rapidement. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée que Lily se rendit compte que pour la première fois de leur vie, les Maraudeurs obéissaient à un règlement et c'est cette sur cette pensée relativement invraisemblable qu'elle s'endormit.

_Note Bêta : Si le chapitre a du retard, c'est la faute à la fête de la musique… Ce n'est pas ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Note Auteur : on a bien le droit de faire la fête ! :D_

_Bon vous l'avez certainement compris, le chapitre du dimanche est en fait devenu chapitre du lundi. ^^' Il en sera certainement de même pour la semaine prochaine, semaine des oraux de français (OMG déjà ?!). Nous les passons, et je ne voudrai pas privé ma bêta de précieuses heures qu'elle pourrait passer à réviser…_

_Sans ça ? Le chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire )_

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos follow, et à la semaine prochaine ! D_

_Ignis Nebula_

_Ps : un grand merci pour__** fanHPTW**__ qui met toujours un petit message rapidement après le post du chapitre :D_


	8. Mai

Durant le mois suivant, James fut affublé des pires costumes. Lily ne s'étonnait pas quand il rentrait couvert de paillettes, avec des cheveux verts et argents, ou encore quand il ne pouvait pas parler et qu'il émettait uniquement des bruits d'animaux. Ce qui faisait rire Lily sans fin, cela avait d'ailleurs tendance à mettre son mari de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on se moque de lui, surtout avec impossibilité de vengeance.

Malgré tout, ils devaient bien se l'avouer : plaisanter avec futilités maraudeuses leur faisaient du bien. Voldemort et ses partisans avaient repris leurs attaques. Ils ne faisaient plus de grands attentats dans les lieux publics mais ce contentaient de tuer des familles qui leur opposaient une résistance. Régulièrement _La Gazette du Sorcier_ faisait sa une avec les agressions, et l'humeur de la communauté sorcière en avait pris un coup : tout leur semblait plus maussade. James partait de plus en plus tôt et rentrait de plus en plus tard du ministère, les Aurors étaient réquisitionné de tous côtés. Ils devaient perquisitionner un domicile, surveiller un lieu public ou encore avancer leurs enquêtes depuis leur quartier général.

Lorsque Lily descendit déjeuner ce matin-là. Elle trouva le journal posé devant son bol. James avait dû le lire et le lui avait laissé. Tout en se servant son chocolat et son verre de jus de citrouille, elle le lut. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes : une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu et toute une famille avait été retrouvée morte. Le seul témoin de cette barbarie était l'un des enfants, il était actuellement à Ste Mangouste. Les Mangemorts l'avaient torturé… Il devait être dans un sal état et certainement trop choqué pour pouvoir raconter ce qu'il avait vu aux Aurors.

Trois petits coups sur la fenêtre sortirent Lily de sa lecture. Elle vit un hibou grand-duc qui lui était inconnu. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre. Le hibou s'envola et disparut dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Elle regarda le destinataire de la lettre : elle lui était adressée. Elle allait s'apprêter à l'ouvrir quand une petite voix se fit entendre :

« Madame, Nebula a un mauvais pressentiment… Je vous en prie, n'ouvrez pas cette lettre. »

Lily la regarda, surprise. Elle n'avait pas été élevée avec un elfe de maison mais elle savait que ce comportement était pour le moins étrange.

« Nebula, c'est idiot. Cette lettre m'est adressée, je dois bien l'ouvrir.

- Madame, je vous en prie, ne l'ouvrez pas. Je vais le faire pour vous. »

Lily était de plus en plus étonnée. Normalement après sa réflexion, Nebula aurait dû se confondre en excuses et elle aurait même dû lui donner l'ordre de ne pas se punir. Préférant ne pas la contrarier, Lily lui donna la lettre et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise tandis que Nebula se plaçait à bonne distance d'elle.

Nebula décacheta l'enveloppe et la retourna au-dessus de sa main. Une petite carte s'envola et se déposa à ses pieds, tandis qu'un lourd bracelet se déposa dans sa paume. Le bijou avait à peine touché sa peau, qu'un éclair en jaillit et vint se planter dans le ventre de l'elfe. Cette dernière tomba en arrière. Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts, exorbités. Elle était aussi raide qu'un balai. Elle était morte.

Lily était abasourdie. Nebula avait eu un bon pressentiment en ne laissant pas sa maîtresse adorée ne serait-ce que décacheter l'enveloppe maudite. Son elfe s'était sacrifié pour elle. Cependant le plus inquiétant était surtout qu'elle venait de recevoir une missive piégée qui venait à coup sûr des mangemorts à la vue des volutes de fumée noire qui s'échappaient du bracelet. Lily se saisit de sa baguette magique et fit voleter la carte jusqu'à elle, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se saisir de ce parchemin empoisonné. La carte n'était pas signée, pourtant Lily reconnut sans peine son auteur : _Je n'ai pas eu ton enfant la dernière fois, mais rassure-toi aujourd'hui je ne vais pas le rater_. La folle de Ste Mangouste avait retrouvé l'endroit où ils habitaient. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la cuisine et pleura. Nebula gisait toujours sur le sol à la manière d'une poupée désarticulée. Le bracelet, la carte et l'enveloppe étaient éparpillés sur le sol tout autour d'elle.

Lily se ressaisit, elle devait prévenir le bureau des Aurors. Elle se leva, alla dans le salon et les contacta par le réseau de cheminées. Un employé de bureau lui répondit.

« Bonjour Madame, veuillez décliner votre identité s'il vous plaît.

- Lily Potter, femme de l'Auror James Potter, habitant dans le manoir Potter à Godric Hollow.

- Vous souhaitez parler à votre mari ? Il est actuellement en pleine réunion.

- Non, enfin si, mais … On a reçu une lettre piégée qui m'était destinée par la mangemort qui nous avait agressé à Ste Mangouste.

- Oh …, il déglutit. Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

- Non, mon elfe de maison avait insisté pour ouvrir cette lettre.

- Madame, veuillez-vous mettre dans une pièce à l'abri. Je vais vous envoyer une équipe d'Aurors sur place. »

Elle attendit donc devant la cheminée en caressant son ventre, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées.

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'employé de bureau qui avait pris la communication était dans une mauvaise posture. Il allait devoir interrompre une réunion importante –ce qui pouvait lui coûter son poste– et pour en plus devoir annoncer à l'un des meilleurs Aurors de sa génération que sa femme venait d'être attaquée. Il déglutit. Il avait bien envie de prendre le plus de temps pour se rendre dans le bureau de son Chef, mais une personne était en danger. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa trois petits coups brefs avant d'entrer sans attendre qu'on l'y invite.

« On ne vous a pas autorisé à entrer, jeune homme, dit Rufus Scrimgeour. Veuillez sortir sans plus attendre.

- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque monsieur, dit-il en tremblant alors que toute l'assemblée se redressa, surprise.

- Une nouvelle attaque, alors dans ce cas dites-nous tout.

- A Godric Hollow, James se redressa et pâlit alors que l'employé se retournait vers lui. Monsieur, votre femme a reçu une lettre piégée. »

James perdit toutes les couleurs qui lui restaient. Il n'était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Son commandant Kingsley lui passa une un bras autour de ses épaules afin tenter de le rassurer en vain. D'un geste de la tête, Fol Œil le pria de continuer.

« Elle a reçu une lettre. Elle ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails. C'est votre elfe de maison qui a insisté pour ouvrir la missive. Il y avait un bracelet ensorcelé. Le sortilège a frappé votre elfe de plein fouet et en est mort. Elle m'a aussi précisé qu'elle avait lu le parchemin qui y était joint. D'après elle, c'est la mangemort de Ste Mangouste qui vous l'a envoyé. »

James sentit un poids en moins s'enlever de ses épaules : sa femme n'avait rien. Mais un autre s'y ajouta : la mangemort les avait retrouvés. Rufus Scrimgeour donna ses ordres :

« Kingsley, Fol-Œil et Potter avec moi. Nous allons à Godric Hollow. Que quelqu'un aille prévenir les langues-de-plomb, elles devront analyser le dit bracelet. »

Un Auror quitta précipitamment la salle, se dirigeant probablement vers le département des mystères. Les trois Aurors nommés se rapprochèrent de leur Chef pour que celui-ci les fasse transplaner. Le chef du Bureau des Aurors possède cette capacité à pouvoir transplaner directement du quartier général, sans passer par l'atrium ni par les ascenseurs.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la maison de James. Ils venaient à peine de poser un pied au sol que déjà James remontait déjà l'allée et ouvrait sa porte d'entrée.

« LILY ! LILY ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je suis dans le salon »lui répondit une petite voix tremblotante.

James s'y précipita. Lily se relevait tout juste. Elle se blottit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le vit. Les deux époux restèrent enlacés jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors. D'une main, James caressait le ventre de sa femme et de l'autre son dos, tout en lui répétant des paroles rassurantes. Pour l'instant il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait mais il voulait à tout prix que sa femme cesse de s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne à l'hôpital à cause de l'angoisse engendré par cette grande frayeur.

« Mme Potter, dirent-ils en la saluant. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer le lieu des faits ?

- La cuisine » répondit-elle simplement en désignant la pièce située de l'autre côté de l'entrée.

Tous s'y rendirent, Lily n'eut pas la force de regarder et se blottit contre l'épaule de James. Ce dernier contemplait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Nebula avait encore les yeux ouverts, la pauvre… Elle qui se faisait une joie d'accueillir un tout nouveau membre de la famille. Le bracelet était encore dans sa main. Aucun des quatre hommes ne voulut s'approcher, préférant attendre l'arrivée des autorités compétentes. Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce et commencèrent leur interrogatoire. James se tenait auprès de Lily et la soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Madame, comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Kingsley posément.

- Je … J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner quand j'ai entendu du bruit à la fenêtre. C'était un hibou grand-duc.

- Vous souvenez vous de détails particuliers concernant ce hibou ? questionna Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Non, je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

- Bon la suite ! s'exclama Fol-Œil vraisemblablement de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai voulu ouvrir la lettre et notre elfe a eu un comportement étrange. Elle a lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulait ouvrir l'enveloppe elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas si étrange en soit, souvent les elfes demandent de faire des choses pour leur maître, tenta d'expliquer Kingsley.

- Oui mais je lui avais fait comprendre que je pouvais le faire seule. Elle a tout de même insisté pour le faire et sans pour autant s'excuser.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant venant d'un elfe, concéda Kingsley.

- Souvent les êtres magique ont un sixième sens » intervient Fol-Œil posément.

James n'assista pas à la suite de l'entretien : quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte. D'un signe de la tête il fit comprendre à ses collègues qu'il allait voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était certainement les langues-de-plomb. Dans ce cas, il les conduirait directement à la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de tomber sur Sirius.

« Cornedrue, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es censé travailler non ? dit Patmol, tout aussi surpris que James de voir son meilleur ami.

- Oui, je suis actuellement en train de travailler, répondit James d'un ton froid.

- Ça tombe bien, j'étais venu préparer l'une de tes dernières punitions, je vais pouvoir directement te la faire.

- Sirius, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités. » Son ton n'avait pas changé.

Il claqua la porte. Or la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il ouvrit donc la porte, s'attendant à revoir Sirius mais il vit les langues-de-plomb. Ces dernières entrèrent et investirent la cuisine. Il retourna voir sa femme et ses supérieurs. L'interrogatoire était terminé, ils tiraient déjà leurs premières hypothèses. L'acte était isolé par rapport à ceux qui précédaient, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils comptaient lui accorder une importance moindre. Les langues-de-plomb étaient en train d'examiner le bracelet, l'une revient leur apporter la carte. Elle était vierge de toute trace de magie, c'était du ressort des Aurors de l'étudier.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient comporter une baie vitrée ouverte sur l'extérieur. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils virent Sirius y enter.

« Eh James… il se rendit compte du monde qui l'entourait.

- Monsieur, je vous prie de partir. Nous sommes actuellement en pleine enquête, dit Scrimgeour.

- On n'a pas besoin de vaurien dans ton genre, argumenta Fol-Œil.

- Qu'il reste. Il se mettra dans un coin et qu'il ne bouge pas, trancha James.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Sirius au couple en entrant dans la pièce.

- J'ai reçu une lettre piégée, expliqua Lily d'une voix calme.

- Une lettre piégée, qui peut vous en vouloir à ce point ?

- C'est justement la question que nous nous posons, Monsieur ? dit Kingsley.

- Sirius Black.

- M. Black. Vous semblait bien connaître le couple. Connaitriez-vous une personne leur voulant du mal ? continua l'Auror.

- Non, il n'y a personne. Enfin, vous le savez sûrement mais il y a les mangemorts qui en ont après le père de James et qui le prennent pour cible et peut-être la folle de Ste Mangouste mais c'est tout, avoua le jeune homme.

- C'est cette folle, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé la lettre. Elle avait voulu tuer Harry et y serait arrivée si Nebula n'avait pas insisté pour ouvrir la lettre à ma place » continua Lily.

Sirius s'approcha et y lut l'unique phrase écrite. L'écriture lui était vaguement familière. Il était sûr de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part. Il s'assit tout en continuant de fixer le bout de papier. Son front était plissé, il était plus concentré que lors de ses ASPICs, il n'entendit même pas James lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire : il était certain de l'avoir vu du temps où il faisait encore partit de la noble famille Black _[N/A : ironique, bien entendu. N/B : Pas si ironique que ça, une famille sang-pur est en quelque sorte noble dans le monde sorcier. N/A : Oui, mais noble désigne aussi une personne une valeur morale ou intellectuelle élevée (merci l'internaute !). Reconnais que la valeur morale chez les Black est inexistante.]_. Mais il pensait l'avoir vu il n'y a pas si longtemps lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa cousine Andromeda, seule membre à qui il parlait encore –d'un autre côté, elle avait aussi été bannie-. Ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait avoir envoyé cette lettre, elle était aussi mère et n'aurait pu se résoudre à tuer l'enfant d'une autre. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, si ce n'était pas Andromeda, c'était forcément un membre de la famille Black. Il exclut immédiatement son frère et ses parents, il avait tellement vu leur écriture qu'il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il n'avait jamais vu l'écriture de son oncle et de sa tante, ni celle de sa cousine Narcissia. Il avait seulement vu une fois celle de …

« Je connais celle qui vous veut du mal, lança-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ! s'exclama James. Tu en es sûr ?

- Pas certain à cent pour cent, mais je peux toujours demander à Andro de vérifier. Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'écriture de ma cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Sa révélation fût accueillie avec stupeur. Rodolphus Lestrange était un éminent membre du ministère et accuser sa femme d'être une mangemort relevait du suicide.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Scrimgeour qui voyait déjà son poste s'envoler devant ses yeux.

- Pas tout à fait mais l'écriture ressemble à celle de ma cousine Andromeda Tonks, sa sœur.

- Rendez-vous compte tout de même que vous proférez des accusations contre la femme de l'un des membres les mieux placés du ministère, poursuivit le Chef du Bureau des Aurors plus pâle que jamais.

- Evidemment, vous savez que les Lestrange, les Malfoy et les Black sont aussi portés sur la magie noire que leur chef lui-même et que tous leur membre étant dans ma génération sont des mangemorts avérés. »

La déclaration de Sirius eut plus d'effet qu'un lâchage de lutins de Cornouailles dans un cours de deuxième année avec un professeur narcissique. Fol-Œil ferma toutes les issues de la pièce et jeta plusieurs sorts d'insonorisation.

« Et comment savez-vous cela Monsieur Black ? demanda Fol-Œil d'un ton accusateur.

- C'est simple. C'est parce que mes parents voulaient faire de moi un mangemort. »

Les trois Aurors avaient désormais les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête, seuls les époux Potter semblaient ne pas être surpris par cette nouvelle.

« Un Black à Gryffondor, vous imaginez bien la honte que ça a dû être pour mes parents. Ils ont toujours voulu me remettre dans le droit chemin. Ils n'ont pas hésité à appeler ma chère cousine pour qu'elle s'entraine à lancer des _doloris_ sur moi_. _J'allais avoir dix-sept ans quand ils ont décidé qu'il fallait que je serve ce fou. J'ai refusé et je me suis enfui chez James. Tous les autres enfants des familles de sang-pur sont eux aussi devenu des mangemorts… Nous devions être intronisés ensemble, raconta-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est devenu votre cousine Andromeda ? demanda Kingsley.

- Elle s'est mariée à un né-moldu. Un acte de trahison pour ma famille qui l'a renié, tout comme moi en refusant de m'engager au près du seigneur des ténèbres et en prenant la fuite.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé porter plainte quand vous vous êtes enfui de chez vous ?, demanda Scrimgeour.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Qui aurait cru à ma plainte ? De plus, ils se seraient arrangés pour que l'affaire disparaisse. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus accuser Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce n'est pas avec une simple phrase manuscrite que vous allez l'arrêter. Désolé James. »

C'était une maigre consolation, ils savaient qui leur en voulait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Quel monde étrange : Pourquoi les simples gens pouvaient être aussi démunis face aux plus puissants qu'eux ? [N/B : _Je ne te le fais pas dire…Vive le pourvoir des mots !_ N/A : _Tu dis ça parce qu'ils lancent des sortilèges et que les sortilèges reposent sur des mots ? Dans ce cas, tu dénigres le pauvre Severus et ses potions…_]

Les trois collègues de James continuèrent de discuter entre eux. Sirius resta auprès des époux Potter. Il était réellement désolé pour eux que ce soit sa cousine qui ait voulu les agresser. Ils le rassurèrent. Ils savaient bien que la famille de Sirius était totalement cinglée. Chez les Aurors, le ton était beaucoup plus vif. Il était certain que cette affaire ne devait pas faire la une des journaux, cela leur éviterait beaucoup de soucis. Cependant leur source de conflit était principalement portée sur les paroles de Sirius. Aussi invraisemblables soient elles, il y avait du vrai. Actuellement, Voldemort et ses partisans n'attaquaient que des familles de sang-mêlé ou de sang-pur acceptant de vivre avec les nés-moldu. Contrairement à ce que tous prédisaient, il n'avait même pas encore cherché à attaquer les familles sorcières les plus prestigieuses. Or il est certain qu'en les attaquant elles, il pourrait plus facilement instaurer son climat de terreur. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui pouvait prouver que ces familles étaient réellement liées au mage noir. Ils leur manquaient encore une preuve concrète.

« Il vous faudrait l'une de leurs baguettes, lâcha Sirius qui avait écouté leur conversation.

- Une baguette, c'est vrai qu'ils adorent abandonner leurs baguettes sur le lieu de l'attaque ! railla Fol-Œil.

- Oui mais si cela arrive et que vous avez leur baguette principale, Ollivander vous le confirmera et ce sera dans la poche.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr mon grand, continua Fol-Œil, tu l'as dit toi-même qu'ils vont faire pression sur le gouvernement pour être innocenté…

- Vous avez juste oublié de prendre en compte la loi disant que toute baguette perdue ou volée doit être immédiatement déclarée à l'administration. Ils ne pourront donc pas déclarer la perte de la baguette avant la bataille et seront obligé de le faire après. S'ils ne le font pas, vous serez obligé de les mettre en examen, ainsi vous pourrez voir les sorts qu'elle a effectués, ce qui permettrait peut-être de les incriminer, dit Sirius comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Patmol, tu es un génie ! lâcha James après quelques instants de silence.

- Ah ! Tu le reconnais enfin ! »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les équipes du Ministère ne restèrent pas longtemps. Les Aurors n'avaient que peu d'indices, et les langues-de-plomb avaient emporté le bracelet dans leur quartier général pour pouvoir y réaliser des examens plus approfondis. Le corps de Nebula avait lui aussi était transféré avec le bracelet afin de comprendre le fonctionnement du sortilège. James n'était pas rentré au Ministère, ses supérieurs l'avaient jugé inapte à travailler pour aujourd'hui. Il était préférable qu'il reste auprès de sa femme.

Lily sursautait dès qu'un bruit lui parvenait de l'extérieur. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais depuis la mort de Nebula, une main –que ce soit la sienne ou celle de James– était toujours posée sur son ventre arrondi. Même si Sirius avait passé la journée avec eux, il ne se voyait pas encore parrain et n'avait jamais câliné son filleul. A l'inverse, la culpabilité le rongeait : il s'en voulait terriblement que sa famille s'en prenne à ses meilleurs amis. James et Lily avaient beau lui avoir répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que chaque côté ait depuis longtemps renié l'autre, rien n'avait changé. Peut-être que Remus arriverait à le faire changer d'avis. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas au parfum de la situation, tout comme Peter. Les deux autres Maraudeurs travaillaient. Le premier était professeur, il aidait un jeune lycanthrope à préparer sereinement sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le deuxième travaillait dans l'entreprise de fabrication des chocogrenouilles. Ses amis ne savaient pas s'il passait plus de temps à les manger ou à les concevoir.

Ce ne fut pas eux qui se présentèrent les premiers chez les Potter. Rufus Scrimgeour et William Potter les devancèrent. Ce dernier avait été prévenu par le chef du Bureau des Aurors, l'abandon de poursuite n'étant pas une pratique courante, surtout dans une situation comme celle-là. Après avoir transplané à l'avant de la maison, ils entrèrent et trouvèrent les trois même personnes que Rufus avait quitté, exactement dans la même position qu'à son départ, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Mes enfants, commença William. Vu la situation, il serait préférable que vous partiez pendant quelques temps.

- Les langues-de-plomb ne nous ont pas encore communiqué leurs résultats, annonça Scrimgeour, mais vous devez certainement vous attendre à trouver un sort de magie noire puissant.

- Nous avons donc pensé vous envoyé loin d'ici, continua William.

- Partir ? s'étonna James. Mais Lily a encore des examens à faire et le bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver et puis on a encore des tas de choses à faire !

- Calme-toi chéri, il faut que tu penses à la sécurité de ton fils avant de penser à son confort, le réconforta Lily.

- Sécurité, sécurité, sécurité. Cela va faire des mois que tout le monde a ce mot à la bouche, rouspéta ce dernier.

-James, écoute un peu ta femme, dit William d'une voix paternelle n'appelant aucune discussion. Nous avions pensé vous envoyer en vacances, le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre.

- Cela nous permettra de mener notre enquête tranquillement et le plus discrètement possible, argumenta le chef des Aurors.

- J'avais pensé que l'Australie vous ferez plaisir.

- L'Australie ! se réjouit Lily. Je vais pouvoir voir Alice !

- Les Aurors Longdubat sont très compétents, assura Scrimgeour. Vous pourrez donc voir vos amis, tout en restant en sécurité. »

La discussion se poursuit durant encore quelques minutes. James toujours réticent accepta pour faire plaisir à sa femme. De plus, une pause ne pouvait guère leur faire de mal. Ils allaient donc partir une semaine. Ce temps semblait insuffisant aux yeux de Rufus Scrimgeour et William Potter mais Lily avait besoin de faire ses examens à Ste Mangouste. Ils étaient donc contraints d'accepter.

_ Enfin le chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, nous étions accaparées par nos révisions et plus récemment par nos résultats ^^_

_ Merci beaucoup à __**Echo **__pour sa review ! :D Et aussi à toi, chère bêta __**Aure7lie**__ qui a dû une fois de plus s'arracher ses cheveux … (promis, si je le trouve je te prendrai le litre de yaourt banane-poire) )_

_ A bientôt ! :D_

_ Ignis Nebula_


End file.
